This invention is directed to proteinase (protease) inhibitors, and more particularly to sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compounds that, inter alia, inhibit the activity of matrix metalloproteinases, compositions of those inhibitors, intermediates for the syntheses of those compounds, processes for the preparation of the compounds and processes for treating pathological conditions associated with pathological matrix metalloproteinase activity.
Connective tissue, extracellular matrix constituents and basement membranes are required components of all mammals. These components are the biological materials that provide rigidity, differentiation, attachments and, in some cases, elasticity to biological systems including human beings and other mammals. Connective tissues components include, for example, collagen, elastin, proteoglycans, fibronectin and laminin. These biochemicals make up, or are components of structures, such as skin, bone, teeth, tendon, cartilage, basement membrane, blood vessels, cornea and vitreous humor.
Under normal conditions, connective tissue turnover and/or repair processes are controlled and in equilibrium. The loss of this balance for whatever reason leads to a number of disease states. Inhibition of the enzymes responsible for the loss of equilibrium provides a control mechanism for this tissue decomposition and, therefore, a treatment for these diseases.
Degradation of connective tissue or connective tissue components is carried out by the action of proteinase enzymes released from resident tissue cells and/or invading inflammatory or tumor cells. A major class of enzymes involved in this function are the zinc metalloproteinases (metalloproteases, or MMPs).
The metalloprotease enzymes are divided into classes with some members having several different names in common use. Examples are: collagenase I (MMP-1, fibroblast collagenase; EC 3.4.24.3); collagenase II (MMP-8, neutrophil collagenase; EC 3.4.24.34), collagenase III (MMP-13), stromelysin 1 (MMP-3; EC 3.4.24.17), stromelysin 2 (MMP-10; EC 3.4.24.22), proteoglycanase, matrilysin (MMP-7), gelatinase A (MMP-2, 72 kDa gelatinase, basement membrane collagenase; EC 3.4.24.24), gelatinase B (MMP-9, 92 kDa gelatinase; EC 3.4.24.35), stromelysin 3 (MMP-11), metalloelastase (MMP-12, HME, human macrophage elastase) and membrane MMP (MMP-14). MMP is an abbreviation or acronym representing the term Matrix Metalloprotease with the attached numerals providing differentiation between specific members of the MMP group.
The uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissue by metalloproteases is a feature of many pathological conditions. Examples include rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, septic arthritis; corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration; tumor metastasis, invasion or angiogenesis; periodontal disease; proteinuria; Alzheimer""s Disease; coronary thrombosis and bone disease. Defective injury repair processes can also occur. This can produce improper wound healing leading to weak repairs, adhesions and scarring. These latter defects can lead to disfigurement and/or permanent disabilities as with post-surgical adhesions.
Matrix metalloproteases are also involved in the biosynthesis of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and inhibition of the production or action of TNF and related compounds is an important clinical disease treatment mechanism. TNF-xcex1, for example, is a cytokine that at present is thought to be produced initially as a 28 kD cell-associated molecule. It is released as an active, 17 kD form that can mediate a large number of deleterious effects in vitro and in vivo. For example, TNF can cause and/or contribute to the effects of inflammation, rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune disease, multiple sclerosis, graft rejection, fibrotic disease, cancer, infectious diseases, malaria, mycobacterial infection, meningitis, fever, psoriasis, cardiovascular/pulmonary effects such as post-ischemic reperfusion injury, congestive heart failure, hemorrhage, coagulation, hyperoxic alveolar injury, radiation damage and acute phase responses like those seen with infections and sepsis and during shock such as septic shock and hemodynamic shock. Chronic release of active TNF can cause cachexia and anorexia. TNF can be lethal.
TNF-xcex1 convertase is a metalloproteinase involved in the formation of active TNF-xcex1. Inhibition of TNF-xcex1 convertase inhibits production of active TNF-xcex1. Compounds that inhibit both MMPs activity have been disclosed in WIPO International Publication Nos. WO 94/24140, WO 94/02466 and WO 97/20824. There remains a need for effective MMP and TNF-xcex1 convertase inhibiting agents. Compounds that inhibit MMPs such as collagenase, stromelysin and gelatinase have been shown to inhibit the release of TNF (Gearing et al. Nature 376, 555-557 (1994), McGeehan et al., Nature 376, 558-561 (1994)).
MMPs are involved in other biochemical processes in mammals as well. Included is the control of ovulation, post-partum uterine involution, possibly implantation, cleavage of APP (xcex2-Amyloid Precursor Protein) to the amyloid plaque and inactivation of xcex11-protease inhibitor (xcex11-PI). Inhibition of these metalloproteases permits the control of fertility and the treatment or prevention of Alzheimers Disease. In addition, increasing and maintaining the levels of an endogenous or administered serine protease inhibitor drug or biochemical such as xcex11-PI supports the treatment and prevention of diseases such as emphysema, pulmonary diseases, inflammatory diseases and diseases of aging such as loss of skin or organ stretch and resiliency.
Inhibition of selected MMPs can also be desirable in other instances. Treatment of cancer and/or inhibition of metastasis and/or inhibition of angiogenesis are examples of approaches to the treatment of diseases wherein the selective inhibition of stromelysin (MMP-3), gelatinase (MMP-2), gelatinase B (MMP-9) or collagenase III (MMP-13) may be relatively more important than inhibition of collagenase I (MMP-1). A drug that does not inhibit collagenase I can have a superior therapeutic profile. Osteoarthritis, another prevalent disease wherein it is believed that cartilage degradation in inflamed joints is at least partially caused by MMP-13 released from cells such as stimulated chrondrocytes, may be best treated by administration of drugs one of whose modes of action is inhibition of MMP-13. See, for example, Mitchell et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97:761-768 (1996) and Reboul et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97:2011-2019 (1996).
Inhibitors of metalloproteases are known. Examples include natural biochemicals such as tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase (TIMP), xcex12-macroglobulin and their analogs or derivatives. These are high molecular weight protein molecules that form inactive complexes with metalloproteases. A number of smaller peptide-like compounds that inhibit metalloproteases have been described. Mercaptoamide peptidyl derivatives have shown ACE inhibition in vitro and in vivo. Angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) aids in the production of angiotensin II, a potent pressor substance in mammals and inhibition of this enzyme leads to the lowering of blood pressure.
Thiol group-containing amide or peptidyl amide-based metalloprotease (MMP) inhibitors are known as is shown in, for example, WO95/12389, WO96/11209 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,700. Hydroxamate group-containing MMP inhibitors are disclosed in a number of published patent applications such as WO 95/29892, WO 97/24117, WO 97/49679 and EP 0 780 386 that disclose carbon back-boned compounds, and WO 90/05719, WO 93/20047, WO 95/09841 and WO 96/06074 that disclose hydroxamates that have a peptidyl back-bones or peptidomimetic back-bones, as does the article by Schwartz et al., Progr. Med. Chem., 29:271-334(1992) and those of Rasmussen et al., Pharmacol. Ther., 75(1): 69-75 (1997) and Denis et al., Invest. New Drugs, 15(3): 175-185 (1997).
One possible problem associated with known MMP inhibitors is that such compounds often exhibit the same or similar inhibitory effects against each of the MMP enzymes. For example, the peptidomimetic hydroxamate known as batimastat is reported to exhibit IC50 values of about 1 to about 20 nanomolar (nM) against each of MMP-1, MMP-2, MMP-3, MMP-7, and MMP-9. Marimastat, another peptidomimetic hydroxamate was reported to be another broad-spectrum MMP inhibitor with an enzyme inhibitory spectrum very similar to batimastat, except that marimastat exhibited an IC50 value against MMP-3 of 230 nM. Rasmussen et al., Pharmacol. Ther., 75(1): 69-75 (1997).
Meta analysis of data from Phase I/II studies using marimastat in patients with advanced, rapidly progressive, treatment-refractory solid tumor cancers (colorectal, pancreatic, ovarian, prostate) indicated a dose-related reduction in the rise of cancer-specific antigens used as surrogate markers for biological activity. Although marimastat exhibited some measure of efficacy via these markers, toxic side effects were noted. The most common drug-related toxicity of marimastat in those clinical trials was musculoskeletal pain and stiffness, often commencing in the small joints in the hands, spreading to the arms and shoulder. A short dosing holiday of 1-3 weeks followed by dosage reduction permits treatment to continue. Rasmussen et al., Pharmacol. Ther., 75(1): 69-75 (1997). It is thought that the lack of specificity of inhibitory effect among the MMPs may be the cause of that effect.
In view of the importance of hydroxamate MMP inhibitor compounds in the treatment of several diseases and the lack of enzyme specificity exhibited by two of the more potent drugs in clinical trials, it would be a great benefit if hydroxamates of greater enzyme specificity could be found. This would be particularly the case if the hydroxamate inhibitors exhibited strong inhibitory activity against one or more of MMP-2, MMP-9 or MMP-13 that are associated with several pathological conditions, while at the same time exhibiting limited inhibition of MMP-1, an enzyme that is relatively ubiquitous and as yet not associated with any pathological condition. The disclosure that follows describes one family of hydroxamate MMP inhibitors that exhibit those desirable activities
The present invention is directed to a family of molecules that among other properties inhibit matrix metalloprotease (MMP) activity and particularly inhibit the activity of one or more of MMP-2, MMP-9, or MMP-13, while generally exhibiting little activity against MMP-1. The present invention is also directed to intermediates useful in the synthesis of inhibitors, processes for preparing a contemplated compound and for treating a mammal having a condition associated with pathological matrix metalloprotease activity.
Briefly, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compound, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such a compound that can act as a matrix metalloprotease enzyme inhibitor, a precursor to such a compound or a pro-drug form of such a compound. A contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula A. 
wherein
y and z are each zero or one and the sum of z+y is zero or one;
the ring structure W is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring;
X is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, wherein R9 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, alkyl and arylalkyl substituent;
R1 is (i) a substituent containing a 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded directly to the depicted SO2-group and having a length greater than about that of a hexyl group and less than about that of an eicosyl group, said R1 defining a three-dimensional volume, when rotated about an axis drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the 4-position of a 6-membered ring radical or drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the center of 3,4-bond of a 5-membered ring radical, whose widest dimension in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation is about that of one furanyl ring to about that of two phenyl rings, or (ii) an xe2x80x94NR7R8 group in which R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydrocarbyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylhydrocarbyl, and subsituted arylhydrocarbyl, and R7 and R8 are more preferably independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, and a heterocyclo substituent, each of which substituent groups is optionally substituted with an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent;
in such an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent, A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to R7 or R8, or both R7 and R8;
the moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylenedioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
the group E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2Rgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgSO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, Raoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, nitrile, haloalkyl, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group; or
R7 and R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a group xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y wherein
G is a N-heterocyclo group;
the substituent A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to the N-heterocyclo group, G;
the moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylenedioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
the moiety E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Rgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Rgxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
the moiety Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, hydroxyl, thiol, Rathioalkyl, haloalkyl, amino, RbRcamino, RbRcaminoalkyl, RdReaminoalkanoyl(Rb)aminoalkyl, RbRcaminoalkyloxy, RbRcaminoalkyloxyalkyl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, heterocyclooxy, heterocyclothio, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio, or
R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded form a 4- to 8-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, that is preferably a 5- or 6-membered ring, in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said heteroatom being optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur and being optionally substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group when nitrogen;
R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, acylalkyl, halo, nitro, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, a RbRcaminoalkyl substituent, thiol (xe2x80x94SH), alkylthio, arylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy, perfluoroalkyl, haloalkyl, heterocyclooxy and a RbRcaminoalkyloxy substituent;
or R5 and R6 together with the atoms to which they are bonded form a further aliphatic or aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring having 5- to 7-members; and
R20 is (a) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R21, where R21 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, ar-C1-C6-alkyl group and a pharmaceutically acceptable cation, (b) xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R22 wherein R22 is a selectively removable protecting group such as a 2-tetrahydropyranyl, benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl (MOZ), C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, trisubstituted silyl group or o-nitrophenyl group, peptide systhesis resin and the like, wherein the trisubstituted silyl group is substituted with C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, or ar-C1-C6-alkyl or a mixture thereof, and R13 is a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl or benzyl group, (c) xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R14, where R13 is as before and R14 is hydrido, a pharmaceutically acceptable cation or C(V)R15 where V is O (oxo) or S (thioxo) and R15 is selected from the group consisting of an C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, C1--C6-alkoxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, aryloxy, ar-C1-C6-alkoxy, ar-C1-C6-alkyl, heteroaryl and amino C1-C6-alkyl group wherein the amino C1-C6-alkyl nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of an C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, ar-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, ar-C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, and C1-C6-alkanoyl radical, or (iii) wherein the amino C1-C6-alkyl nitrogen and two substituents attached thereto form a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclo or heteroaryl ring, or (d) xe2x80x94NR23R24, where R23 and R24 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl, amino C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, and an ar-C1-C6-alkyl group, or R23 and R24 together with the depicted nitrogen atom form a 5- to 8-membered ring containing zero or one additional heteroatom that is oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur; and wherein
Ra is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, arylalkyl, aryl, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkycarbonyl, RbRcaminoalkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, RbRcaminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl and an arylalkyloxy group;
Rb and Rc are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkanoyl, arylalkyl, aroyl, bisalkoxyalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, perfluoroalkyl, trifluoromethylalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylcarbonyl, aryl, heterocyclo, heteroaryl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroarylokyalkyl, heteroarylalkoxyalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkanoyl, alkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkyliminocarbonyl, aryliminocarbonyl, heterocycloiminocarbonyl, arylthioalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkenyl, alkylthioalkenyl, heteroarylalkyl, haloalkanoyl, hydroxyalkanoyl, thiolalkanoyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aminoalkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, aminoalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) independently substituted with one or two Rd radicals, or the substituents on the amino group taken together with the amino nitrogen form a saturated or partially unsaturated heterocyclo group optionally substituted with one, two or three groups independently selected from Rd substituents or a heteroaryl group optionally substituted with one, two or three groups independently selected from Rf substituents;
Rd and Re are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, arylalkyl, aryl, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylalkyloxycarbonyl group;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of a nitro, hydroxy, alkyl, halogen (halo; F, Cl, Br, I), aryl, alkoxy, cyano, and RdReamino group;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, aroyl, alkanoyl, heteroaroyl, halogen (F, Cl, Br, I), cyano, aldehydo (CHO, formyl), hydroxy, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkoxyaryl, alkoxyheteroaryl, RhRi-amino, alkoxyalkyl, alkylenedioxy, aryloxyalkyl, perfluoroalkyl, trifluoroalkyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonyloxy, carboxy, RhRi-aminocarbonyloxy, RhRi-aminocarbonyl, RhRi-aminoalkanoyl, hydroxyaminocarbonyl, RhRi-aminosulfonyl, RhRi-aminocarbonyl(Rh)amino, trifluoromethylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, heteroarylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylsulfonyl(Rh)aminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylcarbonyl(Rh)aminosulfonyl, and an alkylsulfonyl(Rh)aminocarbonyl substituent;
wherein Rh is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, each of which groups is optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from Rj substituents as are the substituents of the substituted aminoalkyl and substituted aminoalkanoyl groups;
Ri is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, each of which groups are optionally substituted by one or two Rj substituents;
wherein Rj is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, wherein the substituents of the substituted aminoalkyl and substituted aminoalkanoyl groups are selected from the group consisting of an alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl and an alkyloxycarbonyl group; and
Rk is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, RcRdamino carbonyl, RcRdaminosulfonyl, RcRdaminoalkanoyl and RcRdaminoalkysulfonyl.
In some preferred embodiments, R2, R3, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydrocarbyl, preferably C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, hydroxylhydrocarbyl, hydroxyl, amino, dihydrocarbylamino, heterocyclo, heterocyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclooxy, and heterocyclothio.
In one aspect of the invention, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula I 
wherein
y and z are each zero or one and the sum of z+y is zero or one;
the ring structure W is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring;
X is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, where R9 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, alkyl and arylalkyl substituent;
R1 is (i) a substituent containing a 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded directly to the depicted SO2-group and having a length equivalent to a length that is greater than about that of a fully extended hexyl group and less than about that of a fully extended eicosyl group, said R1 defining a three-dimensional volume, when rotated about an axis drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the 4-position of a 6-membered ring radical or drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the center of 3,4-bond of a 5-membered ring radical, whose widest dimension in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation is about that of one furanyl ring to about that of two phenyl rings or (ii) an xe2x80x94NR7R8 group in which R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydrocarbyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylhydrocarbyl, and subsituted arylhydrocarbyl, and in which R7 and R8 are more preferably independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, and a heterocyclo substituent, each of which substituent groups is optionally substituted with an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent;
in such an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent, A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to R7 or R8, or both R7 and R8;
the moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
the group E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Rg or xe2x80x94RgSO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, Rcoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, nitrile, haloalkyl, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group; or
R7 and R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a group xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y wherein
G is a N-heterocyclo group;
the substituent A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to the N-heterocyclo group, G;
The moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
The moiety E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Rgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Rgxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
The moiety Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, hydroxyl, thiol, Rathioalkyl, haloalkyl, amino, RbRcamino, RbRcaminoalkyl, RdReaminoalkanoyl(Rb)aminoalkyl, RbRcaminoalkyloxy, RbRcaminoalkyloxyalkyl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, heterocyclooxy, heterocyclothio, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio, or
or R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded form a 4- to 8-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, that is preferably a 5- or 6-membered ring, in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said heteroatom being optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur and being optionally substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group when nitrogen; and
R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, acylalkyl, halo, nitro, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, and a RbRcaminoalkyl substituent,
or R5 and R6 together with the atoms to which they are bonded form a further aliphatic or aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring having 5- to 7-members, and Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Re, Rf, Rg, Rh, Ri, Rj and Rk are as defined before.
Here, for some embodiments, the sum of y plus z is preferably one, and R2 and R3, when present, are independently hydrido, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, hydroxyl or amino, or R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said heteroatom being optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur and being optionally substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group when nitrogen.
In one preferred embodiment of this aspect, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula IA, 
wherein W, X, y, z, R2, R3, R5, R6 and R14 are as defined above and Ph is a phenyl group substituted at the 4-position with substituent R4. A R4 substituent can be a single-ringed cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl such as phenyl or heteroaryl group or another substituent having a chain length of 3 to about 14 carbon atoms such as a hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbyloxy group [e.g., C3-C14 hydrocarbyl or Oxe2x80x94C2-C14 hydrocarbyl], a phenoxy group [xe2x80x94OC6H5], a thiophenoxy group [phenylsulfanyl; xe2x80x94SC6H5], an anilino group [xe2x80x94NHC6H5], a phenylazo group [xe2x80x94N2C6H5], a phenylureido group [aniline carbonylamino; xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHxe2x80x94C6H5], a benzamido group [xe2x80x94NHC(O)C6H5], a nicotinamido group [3-NHC(O)C5H4N], an isonicotinamido group [4-NHC(O)C5H4N], or a picolinamido group [2-NHC(O)C5H4N]. A R4 substituent is further defined hereinafter.
In another aspect of the invention, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula VI 
where each of y, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R20 is as defined before and each of A, B, C and D is carbon, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and is present or absent so that the depicted ring has 5- or 6-members. When R20 is NHxe2x80x94OH, compound of one of the above formulas such as Formula A or VI is a hydroxamate that is a selective inhibitor of MMP-2 over both of MMP-1 and MMP-13. That is, a hydroxamate compound of one of the formulas such as Formula A or VI exhibits greater activity in inhibiting MMP-2 than in inhibiting either MMP-1 or MMP-13. When R20 is other than NHxe2x80x94OH, a compound of Formula VI can be a precursor, pro-drug or active carboxylate as is the compound of Example 13.
A particularly preferred embodiment of this aspect is a compound that corresponds in structure to Formulas VIA or VIA-1 
wherein R20, R4, R5 and R6 are as defined before and ring structure W2 including the depicted nitrogen atom is a heterocyclic ring that contains 5- or 6-members, and R4 is bonded at the 4-position relative to that depicted nitrogen atom when W2 is a 6-membered ring and at the 3- or 4-position relative to that depicted nitrogen when W2 is a 5-membered ring.
Another particularly preferred embodiment of this aspect is a compound that corresponds in structure to Formulas VIB, VIB-1, VIB-2 or VIB-3 
wherein R20, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are as defined before.
Among the several benefits and advantages of the present invention are the provision of compounds and compositions that are effective for the inhibition of metalloproteinases implicated in diseases and disorders involving uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissue.
More particularly, a benefit of this invention is the provision of a compound and composition effective for inhibiting metalloproteinases, particularly MMP-13 and/or MMP-2, associated with pathological conditions such as, for example, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, septic arthritis, corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration, tumor metastasis, invasion or angiogenesis, periodontal disease, proteinuria, Alzheimer""s Disease, coronary thrombosis, plaque formation and bone disease.
An advantage of the invention is the provision of a method for preparing such compounds and compositions. Another benefit is the provision of a method for treating a pathological condition associated with abnormal matrix metalloproteinase activity.
Another advantage of the invention is the provision of compounds, compositions and methods effective for treating such pathological conditions by selective inhibition of a metalloproteinase such as MMP-13 and MMP-2 associated with such conditions with minimal side effects resulting from inhibition of other proteinases such as MMP-1, whose activity is necessary or desirable for normal body function.
Still further benefits and advantages of the invention will be apparent to the skilled worker from the disclosure that follows.
In accordance with the present invention it has been found that certain sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acids (hydroxamates) are effective, inter alia, for inhibition of matrix metalloproteinases (xe2x80x9cMMPsxe2x80x9d) believed to be associated with uncontrolled or otherwise pathological breakdown of connective tissue. In particular, it has been found that these certain sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compounds are effective for inhibition of collagenase III (MMP-13) and also gelatinase A (MMP-2), which can be particularly destructive to tissue if present or generated in abnormal quantities or concentrations, and thus exhibit a pathological activity.
Moreover, it has been discovered that many of these aromatic sulfonyl alpha-cycloamino hydroxamic acids are selective in the inhibition of MMPs associated with diseased conditions without excessive inhibition of other collagenases essential to normal bodily function such as tissue turnover and repair. More particularly, it has been found that particularly preferred sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compounds are particularly active in inhibiting of MMP-13 and/or MMP-2, while having a limited or minimal effect on MMP-1, and some compounds such as that of Example 8, also exhibit minimal inhibition of MMP-7. This point is discussed in detail hereinafter and is illustrated in the Inhibition Table hereinafter.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compound, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such a compound that can act as a matrix metalloprotease enzyme inhibitor, a precursor to such a compound or a pro-drug form of such a compound. A contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula A. 
wherein
y and z are each zero or one and the sum of z+y is zero or one;
the ring structure W is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring;
X is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, where R9 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, alkyl and arylalkyl substituent;
R1 is (i) a substituent containing a 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded directly to the depicted SO2-group and having a length greater than about that of a hexyl group and less than about that of an eicosyl group, said R1 defining a three-dimensional volume, when rotated about an axis drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the 4-position of a 6-membered ring radical or drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the center of 3,4-bond of a 5-membered ring radical, whose widest dimension in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation is about that of one furanyl ring to about that of two phenyl rings, or (ii) an xe2x80x94NR7R8 group in which R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydrocarbyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylhydrocarbyl, and substituted arylhydrocarbyl, and R7 and R8 are more preferably independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, and a heterocyclo substituent, each of which substituent groups is optionally substituted with an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent;
in such an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent, A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to R7 or R8, or both R7 and R8;
the moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
the group E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2(Rg)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rg)SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, Rcoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, nitrile, haloalkyl, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
or
R7 and R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a group xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y wherein
G is a N-heterocyclo group;
the substituent A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to the N-heterocyclo group, G;
The moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
The moiety E is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2(Rg)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rg)SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
the moiety Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, hydroxyl, thiol, Rathioalkyl, haloalkyl, amino, RbRcamino, RbRcaminoalkyl, RdReaminoalkanoyl(Rb)aminoalkyl, RbRcaminoalkyloxy, RbRcaminoalkyloxyalkyl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, heterocyclooxy, heterocyclothio, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio; or
R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded form a 4- to 8-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, that is preferably a 5- or 6-membered ring, in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said heteroatom being optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur and being optionally substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group when nitrogen;
R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, acylalkyl, halo, nitro, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, and a RbRcaminoalkyl substituent; or
R5 and R6 together with the atoms to which they are bonded form a further aliphatic or aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring having 5- to 7-members;
wherein Rb and Rc are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkanoyl, arylalkyl, aroyl, bisalkoxyalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, perfluoroalkyl, trifluoromethylalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylcarbonyl, aryl, heterocyclo, heteroaryl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, heteroarylalkoxyalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkanoyl, alkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkyliminocarbonyl, aryliminocarbonyl, heterocycloiminocarbonyl, arylthioalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkenyl, alkylthioalkenyl, heteroarylalkyl, haloalkanoyl, hydroxyalkanoyl, thiolalkanoyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aminoalkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, aminoalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) independently substituted with one or two Rd radicals, or the substituents on the amino group taken together with the amino nitrogen form a saturated or partially unsaturated heterocyclo group optionally substituted with one, two or three groups independently selected from Rd substituents or a heteroaryl group optionally substituted with one, two or three groups independently selected from Rf substituents;
wherein Rd and Re are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, arylalkyl, aryl, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylalkyloxycarbonyl group;
wherein Rf is selected from the group consisting of a nitro, hydroxy, alkyl, halogen (halo; F, Cl, Br, I), aryl, alkoxy, cyano, and RdReamino;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, aroyl, alkanoyl, heteroaroyl, halogen (F, Cl, Br, I), cyano, aldehydo (CHO, formyl), hydroxy, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkoxyaryl, alkoxyheteroaryl, RhRi-amino, alkoxyalkyl, alkylenedioxy, aryloxyalkyl, perfluoroalkyl, trifluoroalkyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonyloxy, carboxy, RhRi-aminocarbonyloxy, RhRi-aminocarbonyl, RhRi-aminoalkanoyl, hydroxyaminocarbonyl, RhRi-aminosulfonyl, RhRi-aminocarbonyl(Rh)amino, trifluoromethylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, heteroarylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylsulfonyl(Rh)aminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl(Rh)amino, arylcarbonyl(Rh)aminosulfonyl, and an alkylsulfonyl(Rh)aminocarbonyl substituent;
wherein Rh is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, each of which groups is optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from Rj substituents as are the substituents of the substituted aminoalkyl and substituted aminoalkanoyl groups;
Ri is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, each of which groups are optionally substituted by one or two Rj substituents;
wherein Rj is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkanoyl, halo alkanoyl and a hydroxyalkyl group, wherein the substituents of the substituted aminoalkyl and substituted aminoalkanoyl groups are selected from the group consisting of an alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl and an alkyloxycarbonyl group; and
Rk is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, RcRdamino carbonyl, RcRdaminosulfonyl, RcRdaminoalkanoyl and RcRdaminoalkysulfonyl; and
R20 is (a) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R21, where R21 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, ar-C1-C6-alkyl group and a pharmaceutically acceptable cation, (b) xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R22 wherein R22 is a selectively removable protecting group such as a 2-tetrahydropyranyl, benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl (MOZ), C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, trisubstituted silyl group or o-nitrophenyl group, peptide systhesis resin and the like, wherein the trisubstituted silyl group is substituted with C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, or ar-C1-C6-alkyl or a mixture thereof, and R13 is a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl or benzyl group, (c) xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R14, where R13 is as before and R14 is hydrido, a pharmaceutically acceptable cation or C(V)R15 where V is O (oxo) or S (thioxo) and R15 is selected from the group consisting of an C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, C1-C6-alkoxy, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, aryloxy, ar-C1-C6-alkoxy, ar-C1-C6-alkyl, heteroaryl and amino C1-C6-alkyl group wherein the amino C1-C6-alkyl nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of an C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, ar-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, ar-C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, and C1-C6-alkanoyl radical, or (iii) wherein the amino C1-C6-alkyl nitrogen and two substituents attached thereto form a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclo or heteroaryl ring, or (d) xe2x80x94NR23R24, where R23 and R24 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl, amino C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, and an ar-C1-C6-alkyl group, or R23 and R24 together with the depicted nitrogen atom form a 5- to 8-membered ring containing zero or one additional heteroatom that is oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur.
A compound of Formula A embraces a useful precursor compound, a pro-drug form of a hydroxamate and the hydroxamate itself, as well as amide compounds that can be used as intermediates and also as MMP inhibitor compounds. Thus, for example, where R20 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R21, in which R21 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, ar-C1-C6-alkyl group and a pharmaceutically acceptable cation, a precursor carboxylic acid or ester is defined that can be readily transformed into a hydroxamic acid, as is illustrated in several Examples hereinafter. Such a carboxyl compound that is a precursor is a hydroxamate can also have activity as an inhibitor of MMP enzymes as is seen from the Inhibition Table of those Examples.
Another useful precursor compound is defined when R20 is xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R22, wherein R22 is a selectively removable protecting group and R13 is a hydrido or benzyl group, preferably a hydrido group. A selectively removable protecting group is exemplified as a 2-tetrahydropyranyl, benzyl, p-methoxybenzyloxy-carbonyl (MOZ), benzyloxycarbonyl (BOC), C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-CH2xe2x80x94, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy-CH2xe2x80x94, trisubstituted silyl group, an o-nitrophenyl group, peptide synthesis resin and the like. A trisubstituted silyl group is a silyl group substituted with C1-C6-alkyl, aryl, or ar-C1-C6-alkyl substituent groups or a mixture thereof such as a trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, dimethylisopropylsilyl, triphenylsilyl, t-butyldiphenylsilyl, diphenylmethylsilyl, a tribenzylsilyl group, and the like. Exemplary trisubstituted silyl protecting groups and their uses are discussed at several places in Greene et al., Protective Groups In Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York (1991).
A contemplated peptide synthesis resin is solid phase support also known as a so-called Merrifield""s Peptide Resin that is adapted for synthesis and selective release of hydroxamic acid derivatives as is commercially available from Sigma Chemical Co., St. Louis, Mo. An exemplary peptide synthesis resin so adapted and its use in the synthesis of hydroxamic acid derivatives is discussed in Floyd et al., Tetrahedron Let., 37(44):8048xe2x80x948048(1996).
A 2-tetrahydropyranyl (THP) protecting group is a particularly preferred selectively removable protecting group and is often used when R13 is a hydrido group. A contemplated THP-protected hydroxamate compound of Formula A can be prepared by reacting the carboxylic acid precursor compound of Formula A [where R20 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R21 and R21 is a hydrido group] in water with O-(tetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yl)hydroxylamine in the presence of N-methylmorpholine, N-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate and a water-soluble carbodiimide such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride. The resulting THP-protected hydroxamate corresponds in structure to Formula B, below, where W, X, Y, z, R1, R2, R3, R5 and R6 are as defined previously and more fully hereinafter. The THP protecting group is readily removable in an aqueous acid solution such as an aqueous mixture of p-toluenesulfonic acid or HCl and acetonitrile or methanol. 
Another aspect of the invention contemplates a compound that corresponds in structure to Formula VI, below, 
wherein each of y, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R20 is as defined before, and in greater detail hereinafter, and each of A, B, C and D is carbon, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and is present or absent so that the depicted ring has 5- or 6-members. A hydroxamate compound of Formula VI is a selective inhibitor of MMP-2 over both of MMP-1 and MMP-13. That is, a hydroxamate compound of Formula VI exhibits greater activity in inhibiting MMP-2 than in inhibiting either MMP-1 or MMP-13.
A particularly preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention is a compound that corresponds in structure to Formulas VIA or VIA-1 
wherein R20, R5, R6 and R4 are as defined before, ring structure W2 including the depicted nitrogen atom is a heterocyclic ring that contains 5- or 6-members, and R4 is bonded at the 4-position relative to that depicted nitrogen atom when W2 is a 6-membered ring and at the 3- or 4-position relative to that depicted nitrogen when W2 is a 5-membered ring.
Another particularly preferred embodiment of this aspect is a compound that corresponds in structure to Formulas VIB 
wherein R20, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are as defined before.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compound that can act as a matrix metalloprotease enzyme inhibitor. That compound corresponds in structure to Formula I 
wherein
y and z are each zero or one and the sum of z+y is zero or one;
the ring structure W is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring;
X is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, wherein R9 is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, aryl, alkyl and arylalkyl substituent;
R1 is (i) a substituent containing a 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded directly to the depicted SO2-group and having a length equivalent to a length that is greater than about that of a fully extended hexyl group and less than about that of a fully extended eicosyl group, said R1 defining a three-dimensional volume, when rotated about an axis drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the 4-position of a 6-membered ring radical or drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the center of 3,4-bond of a 5-membered ring radical, whose widest dimension in a direction transverse to the axis of rotation is about that of one furanyl ring to about that of two phenyl rings, or (ii) an xe2x80x94NR7R8 group in which R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydrocarbyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylhydrocarbyl, and substituted arylhydrocarbyl, and R7 and R8 are more preferably independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, and a heterocyclo substituent, each of which substituent groups is optionally substituted with an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent;
in such an xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y substituent, A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to R7 or R8, or both R7 and R8;
the moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
the group E is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CON(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rk)NCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2(Rg)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rg)SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, Rcoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, nitrile, haloalkyl, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
wherein Re is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, RcRdamino carbonyl, RcRdaminosulfonyl, RcRdaminoalkanoyl and RcRdaminoalkysulfonyl; or
R7 and R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a group xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Y wherein
G is a N-heterocyclo group;
the substituent A is selected from the group consisting of
(1) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(Rk) or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(7) xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94;
(8) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(9) xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
(10) xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
(11) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94;
(13) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(15) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
(16) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94; and
(17) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; or
(18) A is absent and R is directly bonded to the N-heterocyclo group, G;
The moiety R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkoxyalkyl, heterocycloalkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylthioalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, cycloalkylthioalkyl, and a heterocycloalkylthioalkyl group wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl substituent is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals selected from the group consisting of a halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, amino, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, C1-C2-alkylene-dioxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkylamino, nitro, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoylamino, and a alkoxycarbonyl group;
The moiety E is selected from the group consisting of:
(1) xe2x80x94CORgxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RgCOxe2x80x94;
(2) xe2x80x94CONRkxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94RkNCOxe2x80x94;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94SO2(Rg)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Rg)SO2xe2x80x94;
(5) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
(6) xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(Rk)xe2x80x94; or
(7) E is absent and R is bonded directly to Y; and
The moiety Y is absent or is selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkylthio, trifluoromethylalkyl, alkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, alkoxycarbonyl, and a aminoalkyl group, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl group is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two radicals independently selected from the group consisting of an alkanoyl, halo, nitro, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, and an amino group wherein the amino nitrogen is (i) unsubstituted or (ii) substituted with one or two groups independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, and an aralkyl group;
R2 and R3 are independently hydrido, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, hydroxyl or amino, or R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded from a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said heteroatom being optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur and being optionally substituted with a moiety selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group when nitrogen. In one preferred aspect, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, Raoxyalkyl, hydroxyl, thiol, Rathioalkyl, haloalkyl, amino, RbRcamino, RbRcaminoalkyl, RdReaminoalkanoyl(Rb)aminoalkyl, RbRcaminoalkyloxy, RbRcaminoalkyloxyalkyl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, heterocyclooxy, heterocyclothio, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio.
In the above structural formula and other formulas herein, one of y and z is one and the other is zero so that the sum of y plus z is one, or both y and z are zero (absent) so that the sum of y plus z is zero. Thus, either or both of the xe2x80x94CR2R3xe2x80x94, the xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and the xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94 groups of such formulas is absent in each contemplated compound.
The ring structure W is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring in which the one or neither of the depicted xe2x80x94CR2R3xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94 groups is bonded to adjacent carbon atoms of the aryl or heteroaryl ring. As a consequence, the hydroxamate carbonyl group and the R1-linked sulfonyl group are separated by two or three atoms in each contemplated compound.
In one preferred embodiment, R2, R3, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, hydrocarbyl, preferably C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, hydroxylhydrocarbyl, hyroxyl, amino, RbRcaminohydrocarbyl, halo, nitro, cyano, hydrocarbyloxy, halohydrocarbyl, halohydrocarbyloxy, hydroxyhydrocarbyl, dihydrocarbylamino, heterocyclo, heterocyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclooxy, and a heterocyclothio group. More preferably, R2, R3, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, acylalkyl, halo, nitro, hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, and a RbRcaminoalkyl substituent.
Contemplated aromatic or heteroaromatic rings include 1,2-phenylene, 2,3-pyridinylene, 3,4-pyridinylene, 4,5-pyridinylene, 2,3-pyrazinylene, 4,5-pyrimidinylene, and 5,6-pyrimidinylene groups. 1,2-Phenylene (a 1,2-disubstituted phenyl ring) is a particularly preferred aromatic or heteroaromatic ring, and is used illustratively herein as W.
As noted above, an R1 substituent contains a 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical bonded directly to the depicted SO2-group. An R1 substituent also has length, width and substitution requirements that are discussed in detail below. It is noted here, however, that a single-ringed or fused ring cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical is not itself long enough to fulfill the length requirement for a preferred compound, particularly where R1 is NR7R8. As such, that cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical should itself be substituted.
Exemplary 5- or 6-membered cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radicals that can constitute a portion of a R1 substituent and are themselves substituted as discussed herein include phenyl, 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridyl, 2-naththyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2- or 5-pyrimidinyl, 2- or 3-benzo(b)thienyl, 8-purinyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2- or 3-piperidinyl, 2- or 3-morpholinyl, 2- or 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 2- or 3-pyrazolidinyl and the like. A phenyl radical is particularly preferred and is used illustratively herein.
When examined along its longest chain of atoms, an R1 substituent (including NR7R8 as an R1 substituent), including its own substituent when present, has a total length equivalent to a length that is greater than that of a fully extended saturated chain of six carbon atoms (a hexyl group); i.e., a length of a heptyl chain in staggered conformation or longer, and a length that is less than that of a fully extended saturated chain of about 20 carbons (an eicosyl group). Preferably, that length is about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, even though many more atoms may be present in ring structures or substituents. This length requirement is discussed further below.
Looked at more generally, and aside from specific moieties from which it is constructed, an R1 substituent (radical, group or moiety) has a length of a heptyl group or greater. Such an R1 substituent also has a length that is less than that of an eicosyl group. That is to say that a R1 is a substituent having a length greater than that of a fully extended saturated six carbon chain and shorter than that of a fully extended saturated twenty carbon chain, and more preferably, a length greater than that of a octyl group and less than that of a palmityl group. The radical chain lengths are measured along the longest linear atom chain in the radical, following the skeletal atoms of a ring where necessary. Each atom in the chain, e.g. carbon, oxygen or nitrogen, is presumed to be carbon for ease in calculation.
Such lengths can be readily determined by using published bond angles, bond lengths and atomic radii, as needed, to draw and measure a chain, or by building models using commercially available kits whose bond angles, lengths and atomic radii are in accord with accepted, published values. Radical (substituent) lengths can also be determined somewhat less exactly by presuming, as is done here, that all atoms have bond lengths of saturated carbon, that unsaturated and aromatic bonds have the same lengths as saturated bonds and that bond angles for unsaturated bonds are the same as those for saturated bonds, although the above-mentioned modes of measurement are preferred. For example, a 4-phenyl or 4-pyridyl group has a length of a four carbon chain, as does a propoxy group, whereas a biphenyl group has a length of about an eight carbon chain using a contemplated measurement mode.
In addition, an R1 substituent, when rotated about an axis drawn through the SO2-bonded 1-position and the 4-position of a 6-membered ring radical or the SO2-bonded 1-position and through the 3,4 bond of a 5-membered ring radical defines a three-dimensional volume whose widest dimension has the width of about one furanyl ring to about the width of two phenyl rings in a direction transverse to that axis to rotation.
When utilizing this width or volume criterion, a fused ring system such as a naphthyl or purinyl radical is considered to be a 6- or 5-membered ring that is substituted at appropriate positions numbered from the SO2-linkage that is deemed to be at the 1-position as discussed before. Thus, a 2-naphthyl substituent or an 8-purinyl substituent is an appropriately sized R1 radical as to width when examined using the above rotational width criterion. On the other hand, a 1-naphthyl group or a 7- or 9-purinyl group is too large upon rotation and is excluded.
As a consequence of these length and width requirements, R1 substituents such as 4-(phenyl)phenyl [biphenyl], 4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)phenyl, 4-(phenoxy)phenyl, 4-(thiophenyl)phenyl [4-(phenylthio)phenyl], 4-(phenylazo)phenyl 4-(phenylureido)phenyl, 4-(anilino)phenyl, 4-(nicotinamido)phenyl, 4-(isonicotinamido)phenyl, 4-(picolinamido)phenyl and 4-(benzamido)phenyl are among particularly preferred R1 substituents, with 4-(phenoxy)phenyl and 4-(thiophenyl)phenyl being most preferred.
An SO2-linked cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical is a 5- or 6-membered single-ring that is itself substituted with one other substituent, R4. The SO2-linked single-ringed cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical is R4-substituted at its own 4-position when a 6-membered ring and at its own 3- or 4-position when a 5-membered ring. The cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical to which R4 is bonded in some embodiments is preferably a phenyl group, so that R1 is preferably PhR4 in which R4 is bonded at the 4-position of the SO2-linked phenyl (Ph) radical, and in which R4 can itself be optionally substituted as is discussed hereinafter. In other embodiments, a heterocyclo or heteroaryl radical is preferred over a phenyl radical, with the R4 substituent being linked at the 4-position relative to the bond between the ring and the SO2 group.
A contemplated R4 substituent can be a single-ringed cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl group or another substituent having a chain length of 3 to about 14 carbon atoms such as a hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbyloxy group [e.g., C3-C14 hydrocarbyl or Oxe2x80x94C2-C14 hydrocarbyl], a phenyl group, a phenoxy group [xe2x80x94OC6H5], a thiophenoxy group [phenylsulfanyl; xe2x80x94SC6H5], an anilino group [xe2x80x94NHC6H5], a phenylazo group [xe2x80x94N2C6H5], a phenylureido group [aniline carbonylamino; xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHxe2x80x94C6H5], a benzamido group [xe2x80x94NHC(O)C6H5], a nicotinamido group [3-NHC(O)C5H4N], an isonicotinamido group [4-NHC(O)C5H4N], or a picolinamido group [2-NHC(O)C5H4N]. Additionally contemplated R4 substituent groups include a heterocyclo, heterocyclohydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbyl, arylheterocyclohydrocarbyl, heteroarylhydrocarbyl, heteroarylheterocyclo-hydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbyloxyhydrocarbyl, aryloxyhydrocarbyl, hydrocarboylhydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarboylhydrocarbyl, arylcarbonylhydrocarbyl, arylazoaryl, arylhydrazinoaryl, hydrocarbyl-thiohydrocarbyl, hydrocarbylthioaryl, arylthiohydrocarbyl, heteroarylthiohydrocarbyl, hydrocarbylthioarylhydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbylthiohydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbylthioaryl, arylhydrocarbylamino, heteroarylhydrocarbylamino, or a heteroarylthio group.
A contemplated R4 substituent can itself also be substituted with one or more substituent radicals at the meta- or para-position or both of a six-membered ring with a single atom or a substituent containing a longest chain of up to ten atoms, excluding hydrogen. Exemplary substituent radicals include a halo, hydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyloxy, nitro, cyano, perfluorohydrocarbyl, trifluoromethylhydrocarbyl, hydroxy, mercapto, hydroxycarbonyl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, arylhydrocarbyl, aryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio, heteroarylamino, heteroarhydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyloxycarbonylhydrocarbyl, heterocyclooxy, hydroxycarbonylhydrocarbyl, heterocyclothio, heterocycloamino, cyclohydrocarbyloxy, cyclohydrocarbylthio, cyclohydrocarbylamino, heteroarylhydrocarbyloxy, heteroarylhydrocarbylthio, heteroarylhydrocarbylamino, arylhydrocarbyloxy, arylhydrocarbylthio, arylhydrocarbylamino, heterocyclic, heteroaryl, hydroxycarbonylhydrocarbyloxy, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, hydrocarbyloyl, arylcarbonyl, arylhydrocarbyloyl, hydrocarboyloxy, arylhydrocarboyloxy, hydroxyhydrocarbyl, hydroxyhydrocarbyloxy, hydrocarbylthio, hydrocarbyloxyhydrocarbylthio, hydrocarbyloxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylhydrocarbyloxy, hydrocarbyloxycarbonylhydrocarbyl, hydrocarbylhydroxycarbonylhydrocarbylthio, hydrocarbyloxycarbonylhydrocarbyloxy, hydrocarbyloxycarbonylhydrocarbylthio, amino, hydrocarbylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, cyclohydrocarbylcarbonylamino, heterocyclohydrocarbylcarbonylamino, arylhydrocarbylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylhydrocarbylcarbonylamino, heterocyclohydrocarbyloxy, hydrocarbylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylhydrocarbylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, heteroarylhydrocarbylsulfonylamino, cyclohydrocarbylsulfonylamino, heterocyclohydrocarbylsulfonylamino and N-monosubstituted or N,N-disubstituted aminohydrocarbyl group wherein the substituent(s) on the nitrogen are selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbyl, aryl, arylhydrocarbyl, cyclohydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbyloxycarbonyl, hydrocarbyloxycarbonyl, and hydrocarboyl, or wherein the nitrogen and two substituents attached thereto form a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic or heteroaryl ring group.
Thus, initial studies indicate that so long as the length, substitution and width (volume upon rotation) requirements of an SO2-linked R1 substituent discussed herein are met, an R1 substituent can be extremely varied.
A particularly preferred R4 substituent of an SO2-linked Ph group is a single-ringed aryl or heteroaryl, phenoxy, thiophenoxy, phenylazo, phenylureido, nicotinamido, isonicotinamido, picolinamido, anilino or benzamido group that is unsubstituted or is itself substituted (optionally substituted) at the para-position when a 6-membered ring or the 3- or 4-position when a 5-membered ring. Here, single atoms such as halogen moieties or substituents that contain one to a chain of about ten atoms other than hydrogen such as C1-C10 hydrocarbyl, C1-C9 hydrocarbyloxy or carboxyethyl groups can be used.
Exemplary particularly preferred PhR4 (particularly preferred R1) substituents include biphenyl, 4-phenoxyphenyl, 4-thiophenoxyphenyl, 4-benzamidophenyl, 4-phenylureido, 4-anilinophenyl, 4-nicotinamido, 4-isonicotinamido, and 4-picolinamido. Exemplary particularly preferred R4 groups contain a 6-membered aromatic ring and include a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, a thiophenoxy group, a phenylazo group, a phenylureido group, an anilino group, a nicotinamido group, an isonicotinamido group, a picolinamido group and a benzamido group.
More specifically, a particularly preferred sulfonyl butanhydroxamate compounds has an R4 substituent that is a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, a thiophenoxy group, a phenylazo group, a phenylureido group, an anilino group, a nicotinamido group, an isonicotinamido group, a picolinamido group or a benzamido group that is itself optionally substituted at its own meta or para-position or both with a moiety that is selected from the group consisting of a halogen, a halohydrocarbyl group, a halo C1-C9 hydrocarbyloxy group, a perfluoro C1-C9 hydrocarbyl group, a C1-C9 hydrocarbyloxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C9 hydrocarbyl) group, a C1-C10 hydrocarbyl group, a di-C1-C9 hydrocarbylamino [xe2x80x94N(C1-C9 hydrocarbyl) (C1-C9 hydrocarbyl)] group, a carboxyl C1-C8 hydrocarbyl (C1-C8 hydrocarbyl-CO2H) group, a C1-C4 hydrocarbyloxy carbonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl [C1-C4 hydrocarbyl-O-(CO)-C1-C4 hydrocarbyl] group, a C1-C4 hydrocarbyloxycarbonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl [C1-C4 hydrocarbyl(CO)-O-C1-C4 hydrocarbyl] group and a C1-C8 hydrocarbyl carboxamido [xe2x80x94NH(CO)-C1-C8 hydrocarbyl] group, or is substituted at the meta- and para-positions by two methyl groups or by a C1-C2 alkylenedioxy group such as a methylenedioxy group.
Inasmuch as a contemplated SO2-linked cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical is itself preferably substituted with a 6-membered aromatic ring, two nomenclature systems are used together herein for ease in understanding substituent positions. The first system uses position numbers for the ring directly bonded to the SO2-group, whereas the second system uses ortho, meta or para for the position of one or more substituents of a 6-membered ring bonded to a SO2-linked cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical. When a R4 substituent is other than a 6-membered ring, substituent positions are numbered from the position of linkage to the aromatic or heteroaromatic ring. Formal chemical nomenclautre is used in naming particular compounds.
Thus, the 1-position of an above-discussed SO2-linked cyclohydrocarbyl, heterocyclo, aryl or heteroaryl radical is the position at which the SO2-group is bonded to the ring. The 4- and 3-positions of rings discussed here are numbered from the sites of substituent bonding from the SO2-linkage as compared to formalized ring numbering positions used in heteoraryl nomenclature. 
In some preferred embodiments, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula IA, wherein W, X, y, z, R2, R3, R5, R6 and R14 are as defined above, Ph is phenyl substituted at the 4-position with substituent R4 that is defined hereinabove.
R2 and R3 substituents are independently selected. Those groups can be hydrido, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, allyl, propargyl, butyl and but-2-ynyl and the like, hydroxyl or amino.
In addition, R2 and R3 together with the depicted carbon atom to which they are bonded can form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring in which the heteroatom is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen. That heteroatom is optionally substituted with one or two oxygens when sulfur, and when nitrogen is optionally substituted with a moiety (R10) selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl (as above), C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl such as formyl, acetyl, acrylyol, and butyryl, and a sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and the like. Thus, R2 and R3 together can form a 4-tetrahydrothiopyranyl group, its corresponding sulfoxide or sulfone, a 4-piperidinyl or a 4-tetrahydropyranyl group. When present, the 4-piperidinyl group can be N-substituted with the above-described R10 substituent.
The length of a R1 substituent bonded to the SO2 group is believed to play a role in the overall activity of a contemplated inhibitor compound against MMP enzymes generally. Thus, a compound having an R1 substituent that is shorter in length than a heptyl group, e.g., a 4-methoxyphenyl group (compound of Example 6), typically exhibits moderate to poor inhibitory activity against all of the MMP enzymes, whereas compounds whose R1 substituents have a length of about an heptyl chain or longer, e.g., a 4-phenoxyphenyl group (compound of Example 1) that has a length of about a nine-carbon chain, typically exhibit good to excellent potencies against MMP-13 or MMP-2 and also selectivity against MMP-1. Exemplary data are provided in the Inhibition Table hereinafter in which the activities of the above two compounds can be compared.
The data of the Inhibition Table also illustrate that compounds of seemingly similar structure are not particularly effective inhibitors of the activity of MMP-13. Thus, those data indicate that the before-noted spacing of three carbon atoms between the carbonyl of the hydroxamate and the sulfonyl group has some criticality for these compounds and that the third carbon cannot be replaced by an amido nitrogen atom.
In view of the above-discussed preferences, compounds corresponding in structure to particular formulas constitute particularly preferred embodiments.
In one of those embodiments, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula II, below, 
wherein W, R1, R2, and R3 are as defined above, and R1 is preferably PhR4, as is also defined above.
In another of those embodiments, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formula III, below, 
wherein W, R1, R2, and R3 are as defined above, and R1 is preferably PhR4, as is also defined above.
In still other embodiments, a contemplated compound corresponds in structure to Formulas II-1 of III-1, below, 
wherein W, R1, R2, R3, R5 and R6 are as defined above, and R1 is preferably PhR4, as is also defined above.
Taking into account the before-stated preference that W be a 1,2-phenylene radical and the preference for R1 being PhR4, particularly preferred compounds of Formulas II and III correspond in structure to Formulaes IIA and IIIA, and IIB and IIIB, below, 
wherein the above definitions for R2, R3, R5, R6 and PhR4 also apply.
In yet another group of preferred compounds, R2 and R3 together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded form a 4-piperidinyl or tetrahydropyranyl group in which the nitrogen of the 4-piperidinyl group is optionally substituted with a moiety Rg, as defined before, or a moiety R10 that is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C5-alkanoyl, benzyl, benzoyl, C3-C5-alkynyl, C3-C5-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, heteroaryl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C5-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C5-carboxyalkyl, C1-C5-alkoxy C1-C5-alkylcarbonyl, NR11R12-C1-C5-alkylcarbonyl or NR11R12-C1-C5-alkyl wherein R11 and R12 are independently hydrido, C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C5-alkoxycarbonyl or aryl-C1-C5-alkoxycarbonyl, or NR11R12 together form a heterocyclic ring containing 5- to 8-atoms in the ring and xe2x80x94SO2R16, wherein R16 is selected from the group consisting of an arylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-carboxyalkyl and a C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl group, and R10 is more preferably selected from the group consisting of a C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, C3-C6 cyclohydrocarbyl, C1-C4 hydrocarbylcarbonyl, and a sulfonyl C1-C4 hydrocarbyl group. Those preferred compounds correspond in structure to Formulas V, VA and IV, respectively, 
wherein ring W, R1, Rg and R10 are as defined elsewhere, and in some embodiments is preferably PhR4, as is also defined above, and is xe2x80x94NR7R8, as is also defined above.
Again taking into account the before-stated preference that W be a 1,2-phenylene radical and the preference for R1 being that PhR4, particularly preferred compounds of Formulas IV and V correspond in structure to Formulas IVA, VB, VC, VIB, VIB-1, VIB-2 VIB-3, VIII or VIII-B, below, wherein the above definitions for xe2x80x94A-R-E-Y, xe2x80x94G-A-R-E-Y, Rg, R5, R6, R10 and PhR4 also apply, and wherein the substituent xe2x80x94A-R-E-Y is bonded to ring structure W2 or a depicted ring structure. 
Particularly preferred compounds contemplated herein are illustrated hereinbelow, along with the number of the specific Example in which each is prepared. 
The word xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d is used herein as a short hand term to include straight and branched chain aliphatic as well as alicyclic groups or radicals that contain only carbon and hydrogen. Thus, alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups are contemplated, whereas aromatic hydrocarbons such as phenyl and naphthyl groups, which strictly speaking are also hydrocarbyl groups, are referred to herein as aryl groups or radicals, as discussed hereinafter. Where a specific aliphatic hydrocarbyl substituent group is intended, that group is recited; i.e., C1-C4 alkyl, methyl or dodecenyl. Exemplary hydrocarbyl groups contain a chain of 1 to about 12 carbon atoms, and preferably one to about 10 carbon atoms.
A particularly preferred hydrocarbyl group is an alkyl group. As a consequence, a generalized, but more preferred substituent can be recited by replacing the descriptor xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d with xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d in any of the substituent groups enumerated herein.
Examples of alkyl radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like. Examples of suitable alkenyl radicals include ethenyl (vinyl), 2-propenyl, 3-propenyl, 1,4-pentadienyl, 1,4-butadienyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, decenyl and the like. Examples of alkynyl radicals include ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 3-propynyl, decynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, and the like.
Usual chemical suffix nomenclature is followed when using the word xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d except that the usual practice of removing the terminal xe2x80x9cylxe2x80x9d and adding an appropriate suffix is not always followed because of the possible similarity of a resulting name to one or more substituents. Thus, a hydrocarbyl ether is referred to as a xe2x80x9chydrocarbyloxyxe2x80x9d group rather than a xe2x80x9chydrocarboxyxe2x80x9d group as may possibly be more proper when following the usual rules of chemical nomenclature. On the other hand, a hydrocarbyl group containing a xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 functionality is referred to as a hydrocarboyl group inasmuch as there is no ambiguity in using that suffix. As a skilled worker will understand, a substituent that cannot exist such as a C1 alkenyl group is not intended to be encompassed by the word xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group wherein the remaining two bonds (valences) are independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9cthiolxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csulfhydrylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94SH group. The term xe2x80x9cthioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cthiaxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a thiaether group; i.e., an ether group wherein the ether oxygen is replaced by a sulfur atom, as in a thiophenoxy group (C6H5xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94).
The term xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an amine or xe2x80x94NH2 group, whereas the term mono-substituted amino, alone or in combination, means a substituted amine xe2x80x94N(H) (substituent) group wherein one hydrogen atom is replaced with a substituent, and disubstituted amine means a xe2x80x94N(substituent)2 wherein two hydrogen atoms of the amino group are replaced with independently selected substituent groups. Amines, amino groups and amides are classes that can be designated as primary (Ixc2x0), secondary (IIxc2x0) or tertiary (IIIxc2x0) or unsubstituted, mono-substituted or di-substituted depending on the degree of substitution of the amino nitrogen. Quaternary amine (IVxc2x0) means a nitrogen with four substituents [xe2x80x94N+(substituent)4] that is positively charged and accompanied by a counter ion or N-oxide means one substituent is oxygen and the group is represented as [xe2x80x94N+(substituent)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92]; i.e., the charges are internally compensated.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94C-triple bond-N (xe2x80x94CN) group. The term xe2x80x9cazidoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an xe2x80x94N-double bond-N-double bond-Nxe2x80x94 (xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94).
The term xe2x80x9chydroxylxe2x80x9d , alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94OH group. The term xe2x80x9cnitroxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
The term xe2x80x9cazoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 group wherein the bonds at the terminal positions are independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9chydrazinoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 group wherein the remaining two bonds (valences) are independently substituted. The hydrogen atoms of the hydrazino group can be replaced, independently, with substituents and the nitrogen atoms can form acid addition salts or be quaternized.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 group wherein the remaining two bonds (valences) can be independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9csulfoxidoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group wherein the remaining two bonds (valences) can be independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylamidexe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 group wherein the remaining three bonds (valences) are independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9csulfinamidoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)1Nxe2x95x90 group wherein the remaining three bonds (valences) are independently substituted. The term xe2x80x9csulfenamidexe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 group wherein the remaining three bonds (valences) are independently substituted.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbyloxyxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an hydrocarbyl ether radical wherein the term hydrocarbyl is as defined above. Examples of suitable hydrocarbyl ether radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, allyloxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccyclohydrocarbylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a hydrocarbyl radical that contains 3 to about 8 carbon atoms, preferably from about 3 to about 6 carbon atoms, and is cyclic. The term xe2x80x9ccyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbylxe2x80x9d means an hydrocarbyl radical as defined above which is substituted by a cyclohydrocarbyl as also defined above. Examples of such cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyl radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a phenyl or naphthyl radical that optionally carries one or more substituents selected from hydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyloxy, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro and the like, such as phenyl, p-tolyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-(tert-butoxy)phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylhydrocarbylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an hydrocarbyl radical as defined above in which one hydrogen atom is replaced by an aryl radical as defined above, such as benzyl, 2-phenylethyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylhydrocarbyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 arylhydrocarbyl in which the term xe2x80x9carylhydrocarbylxe2x80x9d has the significance given above. An example of an arylhydrocarbyloxycarbonyl radical is benzyloxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d means a radical of the formula aryl-Oxe2x80x94 in which the term aryl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9caromatic ringxe2x80x9d in combinations such as substituted-aromatic ring sulfonamide, substituted-aromatic ring sulfinamide or substituted-aromatic ring sulfenamide means aryl or heteroaryl as defined above.
The terms xe2x80x9chydrocarbyloylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chydrocarbylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, mean an acyl radical derived from an hydrocarbylcarboxylic acid, examples of which include acetyl, propionyl, acryloyl, butyryl, valeryl, 4-methylvaleryl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccyclohydrocarbylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from a monocyclic or bridged cyclohydrocarbylcarboxylic acid such as cyclopropanecarbonyl, cyclohexenecarbonyl, adamantanecarbonyl, and the like, or from a benz-fused monocyclic cyclohydrocarbylcarboxylic acid that is optionally substituted by, for example, a hydrocarbyloylamino group, such as 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-naphthoyl, 2-acetamido-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-naphthoyl. The terms xe2x80x9carylhydrocarbyloylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylhydrocarbylcarbonylxe2x80x9d mean an acyl radical derived from an aryl-substituted hydrocarbylcarboxylic acid such as phenylacetyl, 3-phenylpropenyl (cinnamoyl), 4-phenylbutyryl, (2-naphthyl)acetyl, 4-chlorohydrocinnamoyl, 4-aminocinnamoyl, 4-methoxycinnamoyl and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from an aromatic carboxylic acid. Examples of such radicals include aromatic carboxylic acids, an optionally substituted benzoic or naphthoic acid such as benzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-carboxybenzoyl, 4-(benzyloxycarbonyl)benzoyl, 2-naphthoyl, 6-carboxy-2 naphthoyl, 6-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-2-naphthoyl, 3-benzyloxy-2-naphthoyl, 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoyl, 3-(benzyloxyformamido)-2-naphthoyl, and the like.
The heterocyclyl (heterocyclo) or heterocyclohydrocarbyl portion of a heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylhydrocarbyloxycarbonyl, or heterocyclohydrocarbyl group or the like is a saturated or partially unsaturated monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic heterocycle that contains one to four hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur, which is optionally substituted on one or more carbon atoms by a halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, oxo group, and the like, and/or on a secondary nitrogen atom (i.e., xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) by an hydrocarbyl, arylhydrocarbyloxycarbonyl, hydrocarbyloyl, aryl or arylhydrocarbyl or on a tertiary nitrogen atom (i.e. xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94) by oxido and that is attached via a carbon atom. The tertiary nitrogen atom with three substituents can also form a N-oxide [xe2x95x90N+(O)xe2x88x92] group. Examples of such heterocyclyl groups are pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl, and the like.
The heteroaryl portion of a heteroaroyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, or a heteroarylhydrocarbyloyl (heteroarylhydrocarbyl carbonyl) group or the like is an aromatic monocyclic, bicyclic, or tricyclic heterocycle that contains the hetero atoms and is optionally substituted as defined above with respect to the definition of heterocyclyl. A xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d group is an aromatic heterocyclic ring substituent that preferably contains one, or two, up to three or four, atoms in the ring other than carbon. Those heteroatoms can be nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen. A heteroaryl group can contain a single 5- or 6-membered ring or a fused ring system having two 6-membered rings or a 5- and a 6-membered ring. Exemplary heteroaryl groups include 6-membered ring substituents such as pyridyl, pyrazyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyridazinyl; 5-membered ring substituents such as 1,3,5-, 1,2,4- or 1,2,3-triazinyl, imidazyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, 1,2,5-, or 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl and isothiazolyl groups; 6-/5-membered fused ring substituents such as benzothiofuranyl, isobenzothiofuranyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl and anthranilyl groups; and 6-/6-membered fused rings such as 1,2-, 1,4-, 2,3- and 2,1-benzopyronyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, and 1,4-benzoxazinyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from a cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyloxycarboxylic acid of the formula cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbylhas the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyhydrocarbyloylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical of the formula aryl-O-hydrocarbyloyl wherein aryl and hydrocarbyloyl have the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from heterocyclyl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heterocyclyl is as defined above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylhydrocarbyloylxe2x80x9d is an acyl radical derived from a heterocyclyl-substituted hydrocarbylcarboxylic acid wherein heterocyclyl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylhydrocarbyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from a heterocyclyl-substituted hydrocarbyl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heterocyclyl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from a carboxylic acid represented by heteroaryl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heteroaryl has the significance given above.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d alone or in combination, means an amino-substituted carbonyl (carbamoyl) group derived from an amino-substituted carboxylic acid wherein the amino group can be a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group containing substituents selected from hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, aryl, aralkyl, cyclohydrocarbyl, cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyl radicals and the like. The term xe2x80x9caminohydrocarbyloylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from an amino-substituted hydrocarbylcarboxylic acid wherein the amino group can be a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group containing substituents independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cyclohydrocarbyl, cyclohydrocarbylhydrocarbyl radicals and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chalohydrocarbylxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbyl radical having the significance as defined above wherein one or more hydrogens are replaced with a halogen. Examples of such halohydrocarbyl radicals include chloromethyl, 1-bromoethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1,1,1-trifluoroethyl and the like. The term perfluorohydrocarbyl means a hydrocarbyl group wherein each hydrogen has been replaced by a fluorine atom. Examples of such perfluorohydrocarbyl groups, in addition to trifluoromethyl above, are perfluorobutyl, perfluoroisopropyl, perfluorododecyl and perfluorodecyl.
Table 1 through Table 104, below, show several contemplated sulfonyl aryl or heteroaryl hydroxamic acid compounds as structural formulas that illustrate substituent groups. Each group of compounds of Tables 1 through 86 is illustrated by a generic formula, followed by a series of preferred moieties or groups that constitute various substituents that can be attached at the position clearly shown in the generic structure. The substituent symbols, e.g., R1, R2, X, are as shown in each Table, and are typically different from those shown elsewhere herein in structural formulas bearing Roman numerals. One or two bonds (straight lines) are shown with those substituents to indicate the respective positions of attachment in the illustrated compound. This system is well known in the chemical communication arts and is widely used in scientific papers and presentations. Tables 87 through 104 illustrate compounds of the previous tables as well as other contemplated compounds using complete molecular formulas.
Treatment Process
A process for treating a host mammal having a condition associated with pathological matrix metalloprotease activity is also contemplated. That process comprises administering a compound described hereinbefore in an MMP enzyme-inhibiting effective amount to a mammalian host having such a condition. The use of administration repeated a plurality of times is particularly contemplated.
A contemplated compound is used for treating a host mammal such as a mouse, rat, rabbit, dog, horse, primate such as a monkey, chimpanzee or human that has a condition associated with pathological matrix metalloprotease activity.
Also contemplated as the similar use of a contemplated compound in the treatment of a disease state that can be affected by the activity of metalloproteases such as TNF-xcex1 convertase. Exemplary of such disease states are the acute phase responses of shock and sepsis, coagulation responses, hemorrhage and cardiovascular effects, fever and inflammation, anorexia and cachexia.
In treating a disease condition associated with pathological matrix metalloproteinase activity, a contemplated MMP inhibitor compound can be used, where appropriate, in the form of an amine salt derived from an inorganic or organic acid. Exemplary acid salts include but are not limited to the following: acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, digluconate, cyclopentanepropionate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxy-ethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate, mesylate and undecanoate.
Also, a basic nitrogen-containing group can be quanternized with such agents as lower alkyl (C1-C6) halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chloride, bromides, and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl, and diamyl sulfates, long chain (C8-C20) halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and dodecyl chlorides, bromides and idodies, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides, and others to provide enhanced water-solubility. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained as desired. The salts are formed by combining the basic compounds with the desired acid.
Other compounds useful in this invention that are acids can also form salts. Examples include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium or with organic bases or basic quaternary ammonium salts.
In some cases, the salts can also be used as an aid in the isolation, purification or resolution of the compounds of this invention.
Total daily dose administered to a host mammal in single or divided doses of an MMP enzyme-inhibiting effective amount can be in amounts, for example, of about 0.001 to about 100 mg/kg body weight daily, preferably about 0.001 to about 30 mg/kg body weight daily and more usually about 0.01 to about 10 mg. Dosage unit compositions can contain such amounts or submultiples thereof to make up the daily dose. A suitable dose can be administered, in multiple sub-doses per day. Multiple doses per day can also increase the total daily dose, should such dosing be desired by the person prescribing the drug.
The dosage regimen for treating a disease condition with a compound and/or composition of this invention is selected in accordance with a variety of factors, including the type, age, weight, sex, diet and medical condition of the patient, the severity of the disease, the route of administration, pharmacological considerations such as the activity, efficacy, pharmacokinetic and toxicology profiles of the particular compound employed, whether a drug delivery system is utilized and whether the compound is administered as Part of a drug combination. Thus, the dosage regimen actually employed can vary widely and therefore can deviate from the preferred dosage regimen set forth above.
A compound useful in the present invention can be formulated as a pharmaceutical composition. Such a composition can then be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, rectally, or topically in dosage unit formulations containing conventional nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants, and vehicles as desired. Topical administration can also involve the use of transdermal administration such as transdermal patches or iontophoresis devices. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injections, intravenous, intramuscular, intrasternal injection, or infusion techniques. Formulation of drugs is discussed in, for example, Hoover, John E., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.; 1975 and Liberman, H. A. and Lachman, L., Eds., Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms, Marcel Decker, New York, N.Y., 1980.
Injectable preparations, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions can be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation can also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that can be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil can be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables. Dimethyl acetamide, surfactants including ionic and non-ionic detergents, polyethylene glycols can be used. Mixtures of solvents and wetting agents such as those discussed above are also useful.
Suppositories for rectal administration of the drug can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable nonirritating excipient such as cocoa butter, synthetic mono- di- or triglycerides, fatty acids and polyethylene glycols that are sold at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum and release the drug.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration can include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. In such solid dosage forms, the compounds of this invention are ordinarily combined with one or more adjuvants appropriate to the indicated route of administration. If administered per os, the compounds can be admixed with lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, cellulose alkyl esters, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, gelatin, acacia gum, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and then tableted or encapsulated for convenient administration. Such capsules or tablets can contain a controlled-release formulation as can be provided in a dispersion of active compound in hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose. In the case of capsules, tablets, and pills, the dosage forms can also comprise buffering agents such as sodium citrate, magnesium or calcium carbonate or bicarbonate. Tablets and pills can additionally be prepared with enteric coatings.
For therapeutic purposes, formulations for parenteral administration can be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions and suspensions can be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers or diluents mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. The compounds can be dissolved in water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, corn oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well and widely known in the pharmaceutical art.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions can also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
The amounts of active ingredient that can be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form varies depending upon the mammalian host treated and the particular mode of administration.
Preparation of Useful Compounds
Procedures are provided in the discussion and schemes that follow of exemplary chemical transformations that can be useful for the preparation of compounds of this invention. These syntheses, as with all of the reactions discussed herein, can be carried out under a dry inert atmosphere such a nitrogen or argon if desired. Selected reactions known to those skilled in the art, can be carried out under a dry atmosphere such as dry air whereas other synthetic steps, for example, aqueous acid or base ester or amide hydrolyses, can be carried out under laboratory air.
Aryl and heteroaryl aryl compounds of this invention as define above by W can be prepared in a similar manner as is known to those skilled in the art. It should be understood that the discussion below refers to both aromatic systems, i.e., heteroaromatics and carbon aromatics, even though only one may be specifically mentioned.
In general, the choices of starting material and reaction conditions can vary as is well know to those skilled in the art. Usually, no single set of conditions is limiting because variations can be applied as required as selected by one skilled in the art. Conditions will also will be selected as desired to suit a specific purpose such as small scale preparations or large scale preparations. In either case, the use of less safe or less environmentally sound materials or reagents will usually be minimized. Examples of such less desirable materials are diazomethane, diethyl ether, heavy metal salts, dimethyl sulfide, some halogenated solvents, benzene and the like. In addition, many starting materials can be obtained from commercial sources from catalogs or through other arrangements.
An aromatic compound of this invention where y is 1 can be prepared as illustrated by converting a carbonyl group bonded to an aromatic (e.g., benzene) ring ortho-substituted with a sulfide. The sulfide can be prepared via a nucleophilic displacement reaction of the ortho fluoride.
The nucleophile can be a thiol or thiolate anion prepared from a aryl thiol discussed below. A preferred thiol is 4-phenoxybenzenethiol converted in situ into its anion (thiolate) using potassium carbonate in iso-propyl alcohol at reflux temperature.
The carbonyl group can be a aldehyde, ketone or carboxylic acid derivative, i.e, a protected carboxylic acid or hydroxamate. A preferred carbonyl group is an aldehyde and a preferred aldehyde is 2-fluorobenzaldehyde (ortho-fluorobenzaldehyde). A ketone can be converted by oxidation into an acid and/or an acid derivative using reagents such as those discussed below for oxidation of a sulfide or other methods well known in the art. It is noted that this oxidation can accomplish the oxidation of a sulfide intermediate into the corresponding sulfone in the same reaction system; i.e., in the same pot, if desired.
The carbonyl group can then be homologated if desired by reaction with an anion to form an addition compound. An example of a homologation reagent is a tri-substituted methane compound such as tetraethyl dimethylammoniummethylenediphosphonate or trimethylorthoformate. Tetraethyl dimethylammoniummethylenediphosphonate is preferred. Hydrolysis of the reaction product can provide a phenylacetic substituted on the aromatic ring with a sulfide of this invention. Acid hydrolysis is preferred. Acids and bases are discussed below and hydrochloric acid is preferred.
The sulfide can then be oxidized to form a sulfone in one or two steps as discussed below. A preferred oxidizing agent is hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid. The carboxylic acid product or intermediate of this invention can then be converted into a protected derivative such as an ester or converted into an activated carboxyl group for reaction with hydroxylamine or and protected hydroxylamine; i.e, a hydroxamate. The conversion of an acid into a hydroxamate is discussed below as is the coupling process and removal of a protecting group if required.
The preferred protected hydroxamic acid derivative is the O-tetrahydropyranyl compound and the preferred coupling procedure utilizes a diimide (EDC), hydroxybenzotriazol and DMF solvent for the coupling reaction to form the intermediate hydroxybenzotriazol activated ester. A preferred reagent for removal of the THP protecting group is hydrochloric acid.
Alkylation of the acid at the carbon alpha to the carbonyl group to form the compounds of this invention can be carried out by first forming an anion using a base. Bases are discussed below. The preferred bases are strong bases that are either hindered and/or non-nucleophilic such as lithium amides, metal hydrides or lithium alkyls.
Following or during formation of the anion, an alkylating agent (an electrophile) is added that undergoes a nucleophilic substitution reaction. Non-limiting examples of such alkylating agents are haloalkanes, dihaloalkanes, haloalkanes also substituted by an activated ester group or activated esters and alkanes substituted with sulfate esters.
Activated ester groups are well known in the art and can include, for example, an activated ester of an alcohol or a halo compound, an ester of a haloalcohol such as a bromo-, iodo- or chlorol-derivative of a tosylate, triflate or mesylate activated ester. Compounds wherein, for example, R2 and R3 are taken together as defined above, can be prepared using disubstituted alkylating agent; i.e., alkylating agents with two leaving groups in the same molecule. For example, 1,5-dihalo-diethylether or analogous reagents containing one or more sulfate ester leaving groups replacing one or more halogens can be used to form a pyran ring. A similar sulfur, nitrogen or protected nitrogen alkylating agent can be used to form a thiapyran or piperidine ring. A thiapyran can be oxidized to form a sulfoxide or a sulfone using methods discussed herein. A leaving group in an electrophilic reagent, as is well known in the art, can be a halogen such as chlorine, bromine or iodine or an active ester such as a sulfonate ester, e.g., toluenesulfonate (tosylate), triflate, mesylate and the like as discussed above.
The conversion of a cyclic amino acid, heterocycle or alpha-amino acid defined by R2 and R3 that can include an amino acid (nitrogen heterocycle), which can be protected or unprotected, into a compound of this invention can be accomplished by alkylation or acylation. The carboxylic acid group can be protected with a group such as an alkyl ester such as methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl and the like or a tetrahydropyranyl ester or an arylalkyl ester such as benzyl or it can remain as a carboxylic acid. A protected amino acid such as an ethyl ester is preferred. The substituent on the heterocycle group is as defined above and can include hydrogen, tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC or tBOC), benzyloxycarbonyl (Z) and iso-butyloxycarbonyl groups. In addition, the amine can be considered as being a protected intermediate as well as being a product of this invention when the N-substituent is not hydrogen.
The nitrogen substituent on the amino acid portion of the compounds of this invention can be varied. In addition, that variation can be accomplished at different stages in the synthetic sequence based on the needs and objectives of the skilled person preparing the compounds of this invention. The nitrogen side chain variations can include replacing the hydrogen substituent with a alkyl, arylalkyl, alkene or alkyne.
This can be accomplished by methods well known in the art such as alkylation of the amine with an electrophile such as halo- or sulfate ester (activated ester) derivative of the desired sidechain. An alkylation reaction is typically carried out in the presence of a base such as those discussed above and in a pure or mixed solvent as discussed above. A preferred base is a postassium carbonate and a preferred solvent is DMF.
The alkenes, arylalkenes, arylalkynes and alkynes so formed can be reduced, for example, by hydrogenation with a metal catalyst and hydrogen, to an alkyl or arylalkyl compound of this invention and a alkyne or arylalkyne can be reduced to a alkene, arylalkene, arylakane or alkane with under catalytic hydrogenation conditions as discussed herein or with an deactivated metal catalyst. Catalysts can include, for example, Pd, Pd on Carbon, Pt, PtO2 and the like. Less robust catalysts (deactivated) include such thing as Pd on BaCO3 or Pd with quinoline or/and sulfur.
An alternative method for alkylation of the amine nitrogen is reductive alkylation. This process, well known in the art, allows treatment of the secondary amine with an aldehyde or ketone in the presence of a reducing agent such as borane, borane:THF, borane:pyridine, lithium aluminum hydride. Alternatively, reductive alkylation can be carried out under hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a metal catalyst. Catalysts, hydrogen pressures and temperatures are discussed and are well known in the art. A preferred reductive alkylation catalyst is borane:pyridine complex.
In the case where an intermediate is a carboxylic acid, standard coupling reactions well known in the art can be used to form the compounds of this invention including protected intermediates. For example, the acid can be converted into an acid chloride, mixed anhydride or activated ester and reacted with an alcohol, amine, hydroxylamine or a protected hydroxylamine in the presence of base to form the amide, ester, hydroxamic acid, protected hydroxamic acid. This is the same product as discussed above. Bases are discussed above and include N-methyl-morpholine, triethylamine and the like.
Coupling reactions of this nature are well known in the art and especially the art related to peptide and amino acid chemistry. Removal of the protecting group can be accomplished, if desired, using standard hydrolysis conditions such as base hydrolysis or exchange or acid exchange or hydrolysis as discussed.
The Schemes and/or discussion also illustrate conversion of a carboxylic acid protected as an ester or amide into an hydroxamic acid derivative such as a O-arylalkylether or O-cycloalkoxyalkylether group such as the THP group. Methods of treating an acid or acid derivative with hydroxylamine or a hydroxylamine derivative to form a hydroxamic acid or hydroxamate derivative are discussed above. Hydroxylamine can be used in an exchange reaction by treatment of a precursor compound where the carboxy is protected as an ester or amide with two or more equivalents of hydroxylamine hydrochloride or hydroxylamine at room temperature or above to provide a hydroxamic acid directly. The solvent or solvents, usually protic or protic solvent mixtures such as those listed herein.
This exchange process can be further catalyzed by the addition of additional acid. Alternatively, a base such as a salt of an alcohol used as a solvent, for example, sodium methoxide in methanol, can be used to form hydroxylamine from hydroxylamine hydrochloride in situ which can exchange with an ester or amide. As mentioned above, exchange can be carried out with a protected hydroxyl amine such as tetrahydropyranyl-hydroxyamine (THPONH2), benzylhydroxylamine (BnONH2), O-(trimethylsilyl) hydroxylamine and the like, in which case the compounds formed are tetrahydropyranyl (THP), benzyl (Bn) or TMS hydroxamic acid derivatives. Removal of the protecting groups when desired, for example, following further transformations in another Part of the molecule or following storage, can be accomplished by a standard methods well known in the art such as acid hydrolysis of the THP group as discussed above or reductive removal of the benzyl group with hydrogen and a metal catalyst such as palladium, platinum, palladium on carbon or nickel.
alpha-Amino acids or alpha-hydroxy carboxylic acids or protected carboxylic acids, hydroxamates or hydroxamic acid derivatives or intermediates (precursors) of this invention can be prepared by displacing, for example, a halogen, sulfate ester or other electrophile, from the alpha carbon of an acid or a derivative as listed. Methods for the halogenation of acids, esters, acid chlorides and like are well known in the art and include, for example, the HVZ reaction, treatment with CuCl2, N-bromo- or N-chloro-succinimide, I2, carbon tetraiodide or bromide and the like. The halogen can be displaced with a nucleophile in an SN2 reaction. Nucleophiles can include hydroxide, ammonia or amines.
The aryl or heteroaryl carboxylic acids of this invention where Y is 0 and z is 1 can be prepared from heteroaryl or aryl fused lactones. An example of a fused lactone is phthalide. A preferred starting material is phthalide. This compound can be treated with an thiol, thiolate or metal xe2x80x94SH in order to undergo a SN2 displacement at the methylene carbon to provide a sulfide or thiol compound of this invention or intermediate to a compound of this invention. A preferred thiol is 4-phenoxy-benzenethiol that is used in the presence of potassium carbonate as a preferred base. The sulfide can be oxidized, before or after conversion of the acid to a hydroxamate or hydroxamic acid, to a sulfone of this invention. A preferred oxidizing agent is meta-chloroperbenzoic acid.
A preferred acid activating group is the chloride prepared by reaction of an acid with oxalyl chloride as a preferred reagent. A phthalide or a heteroaryl analog of a phthalide can be treated with a Lewis acid such as zinc chloride or zinc bromide along with a halogenating reagent such as phosphorus trichloride or thionyl bromide or the like to form a ortho-(haloalkyl)-aryl acid or ortho-(haloalkyl)-heteroaryl acid derivative. Examples include bromoethyl acid bromides and chloromethyl acid chlorides. These carboxylic acids can be derivatized with protecting groups, hydroxamic acids or hydroxamic acid precursors (hydroxamates) or hydrolyzed to the acid as required. A preferred hydroxamate forming reagent is O-(trimethylsilyl) hydroxylamine (TMS-hydroxylamine) and removal of the TMS protecting group is preferably accomplished by acid hydrolysis using hydrochloric acid.
Displacement (SN2) of the halogen in this example by a thiol in the presence of base or a preformed thiolate can be accomplished as discussed and/or shown and as is well known in the art. Again, oxidation of the sulfide can be carried out before or after derivatization of the carboxylic acid as discussed to prepare the hydroxamic acids of this invention. Removal of the protecting groups can be carried out using acid hydrolysis or reduction as discussed elsewhere in this document.
The alcohols of this invention can be protected or deprotected as required or desired. Protecting groups can include THP ethers, acylated compounds and various silyl derivatives. These groups, including there protection and removal, are well known in the art.
Examples of bases that can be used include, for example, metal hydroxides such as sodium, potassium, lithium or magnesium hydroxide, oxides such as those of sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium or magnesium, metal carbonates such as those of sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium or magnesium, metal bicarbonates such as sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate, primary (Ixc2x0), secondary (IIxc2x0) or tertiary (IIIxc2x0) organic amines such as alkyl amines, arylalkyl amines, alkylarylalkyl amines, eterocyclic amines or heteroaryl amines, ammonium hydroxides or quaternary ammonium hydroxides. As non-limiting examples, such amines can include triethyl amine, trimethyl amine, diisopropyl amine, methyldiisopropyl amine, diazabicyclononane, tribenzyl amine, dimethylbenzyl amine, morpholine, N-methylmorpholine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylpiperazine, N-ethylpiperidine, 1,1,5,5-tetramethylpiperidine, dimethylaminopyridine, pyridine, quinoline, tetramethylethylenediamine and the like.
Non-limiting examples of ammonium hydroxides, usually made from amines and water, can include ammonium hydroxide, triethyl ammonium hydroxide, trimethyl ammonium hydroxide, methyldiiospropyl ammonium hydroxide, tribenzyl ammonium hydroxide, dimethylbenzyl ammonium hydroxide, morpholinium hydroxide, N-methylmorpholinium hydroxide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylpiperazinium hydroxide, N-ethylpiperidinium hydroxide, and the like. As non-limiting examples, quaternary ammonium hydroxides can include tetraethyl ammonium hydroxide, tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide, dimethyldiiospropyl ammonium hydroxide, benzymethyldiisopropyl ammonium hydroxide, methyldiazabicyclononyl ammonium hydroxide, methyltribenzyl ammonium hydroxide, N,N-dimethylmorpholinium hydroxide, N,N,Nxe2x80x2, Nxe2x80x2,-tetramethylpiperazenium hydroxide, and N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hexylpiperidinium hydroxide and the like. Metal hydrides, amine or alcoholates such as calcium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium hydride, sodium methoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, calcium ethoxide, magnesium ethoxide, sodium amide, potassium diisopropyl amide and the like can also be suitable reagents. Organometallic deprotonating agents such as alkyl or aryl lithium reagents such as methyl, phenyl, butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl lithium, nodium or potassium salts of dimethylsulfoxide, Grignard reagents such as methylmagnesium bromide or methymagnesium chloride, organocadium reagents such as dimethylcadium and the like can also serve as bases for causing salt formation or catalyzing the reaction. Quaternary ammonium hydroxides or mixed salts are also useful for aiding phase transfer couplings or serving as phase transfer reagents. Preferred base for use in the alkylation reaction is lithium diisopropyl amide as mentioned above.
Reaction media in general can be comprised of a single solvent, mixed solvents of the same or different classes or serve as a reagent in a single or mixed solvent system. The solvents can be protic, non-protic or dipolar aprotic. Non-limiting examples of protic solvents include water, methanol (MeOH), denatured or pure 95% or absolute ethanol, isopropanol and the like.
Typical non-protic solvents include acetone, tetrahydrofurane (THF), dioxane, diethylether, tert-butylmethyl ether (TBME), aromatics such as xylene, toluene, or benzene, ethyl acetate, methyl acetate, butyl acetate, trichloroethane, methylene chloride, ethylenedichloride (EDC), hexane, heptane, isooctane, cyclohexane and the like. Dipolar aprotic solvents include compounds such as dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide (DMAc), acetonitrile, nitromethane, tetramethylurea, N-methylpyrrolidone and the like.
Non-limiting examples of reagents that can be used as solvents or as Part of a mixed solvent system include organic or inorganic mono- or multi-protic acids or bases such as hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, acetic acid, formic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, triethylamine, morpholine, N-methylmorpholine, piperidine, pyrazine, piperazine, pyridine, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, alcohols or amines for making esters or amides or thiols for making the products of this invention and the like. Room temperature or less or moderate warming (xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.) are the preferred temperatures of the reaction. If desired, the reaction temperature might be about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the reflux point of the reaction solvent or solvents. The preferred solvent for an alkylation reaction is tetrahydrofurane (THF).
Acids are used in many reactions during various synthesis. The Schemes as well as this discussion preparative methods illustrate acid use for the removal of the THP protecting group to produce a hydroxamic acid, removal of a tert-butoxy carbonyl group, hydoxylamine/ester exchange and the like. Acid hydrolysis of carboxylic acid protecting groups or derivatives is well known in the art. These methods, as is well know in the art, can use acid or acidic catalysts. The acid can be mono-, di- or tri-protic organic or inorganic acids. Examples of acids include hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, acetic acid, formic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, hydrobromic acid, hydrofluoric acid, carbonic acid, phosphorus acid, p-toluene sulfonic acid, trifluoromethane sulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, difluoroacetic acid, benzoic acid, methane sulfonic acid, benzene sulfonic acid, 2,6-dimethylbenzene sulfonic acid, trichloroacetic acid, nitrobenzoic acid, dinitrobenzoic acid, trinitrobenzoic acid, and the like. They can also be Lewis acids such as aluminum chloride, borontrifluoride, antimony pentafluoride and the like.
Contemplated compounds can include compounds wherein a nitrogen of an amine is acylated to provide, for example, amino acid carbamates. Non-limiting examples of these carbamates are the carbobenzoxycarbonyl (Z, CBZ, benzyloxycarbonyl), iso-butoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC, t-BOC) compounds. The materials can be made, as discussed above, at various stages in the synthesis based on the needs and decisions made by a person skilled in the art using methods well know in the art.
Useful synthetic techniques and reagents include those used in protein, peptide and amino acid synthesis, coupling and transformation chemistry. The use of the tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC) and benzyloxycarbonyl (Z) as will as their synthesis and removal are examples of such protection or synthesis schemes. Transformations of amino acids, amino esters, amino acid hydroxamates, amino acid hydroxamate derivatives and amino acid amines of this invention or compounds used in this invention is discussed herein or/and shown in the schemes. This includes, for example, active ester or mixed anhydride couplings wherein preferred bases, if required, are tertiary amines such as N-methylmorpholine. Reagents for protection of the amine group of the protected amino acids include carbobenzoxy chloride, iso-butylchoroformate, tert-butoxycarbonyl chloride, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate and the like which are reacted with the amine in non-protic or dipolar aprotic solvents such as DMF or THF or mixtures of solvents.
Removal of protecting groups such as carbamates, silyl groups and benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, or other substituted benzyl groups or diphenylmethyl (benzhydryl) or triphenylmethyl (trityl) can be carried out at different stages in the synthesis of the compounds of this invention as required by methods selected by one skilled in the art. These methods are well known in the art including the amino acid, amino acid coupling, peptide synthesis, peptide mimetic synthesis art. Removal methods can include catalytic hydrogenation, base hydrolysis, carbonyl addition reactions, acid hydrolysis and the like. Both the preparation and removal of protecting groups, for example, carbamates, benzyl groups and/or substituted arylalkyl groups is discussed in Green, T., Protecting Groups in Organic Chemistry, Second ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York (1991). A preferred method of removal of a BOC group is HCl gas in methylene chloride which, following normal workup, provides directly an HCl salt of an aminoacid of this invention.
Sulfone compounds such as those where R1 is nitrobenzene can be prepared as compounds of this invention by synthesis of a thiol, displacement of an electrophile by the nucleophilic thiol or thiolate and oxidation of the product thiol ether to the sulfone. For example, displacement of the electrophile group with a nitro-benzene thiol can yield a compound where R1 is nitrobenzene, whose nitro group can be reduced to provide a useful amino compound wherein R1 is an aniline. It should be noted that nitrobenzenethiol is an example and not to be considered as limiting or required. Oxidiation of the thioether product can be carried out as discussed below when desired.
The reduction of nitro groups to amines is well known in the art with a preferred method being hydrogenation. There is usually a metal catalyst such as Rh, Pd, Pt, Ni or the like with or without an additional support such as carbon, barium carbonate and the like. Solvents can be protic or non-protic pure solvents or mixed solvents as required. The reductions can be carried out at atmospheric pressure to a pressure of multiple atmospheres with atmospheric pressure to about 40 pounds per square inch (psi) preferred.
The resulting amino group can be alkylated if desired. It can also be acylated with, for example, an aroyl chloride, heteroaryl chloride or other amine carbonyl forming agent to form an R1 amide of this invention. The amino sulfone or thioether can also be reacted with a carbonic acid ester chloride, a sulfonyl chloride, a carbamoyl chloride or an isocyanate to produce the corresponding carbamate, sulfonamides, or ureas of this invention. Acylation of amines of this type are well known in the art and the reagents are also well known.
Usually these reactions are carried out in aprotic solvents under an inert or/and dry atmosphere at about 45xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. An equivalent of a non-competitive base is usually used with sulfonyl chloride, acid chloride or carbonyl chloride reagents. Following or before this acylation step, synthesis of the hydroxamic acid products of this invention can proceed as discussed.
Other thiol reagents can also be used in the preparation of compounds of this invention. Examples are fluoroaryl, fluoroheteroaryl, azidoaryl or azidoheteroaryl or heteroaryl thiol reagents. These thiols can be used a nucleophiles to as discussed above. Oxidation to the corresponding sulfone can then be carried out.
The sulfones, if substituted by a hydrazine or substituted hydrazine, can be oxidized to a hydrazone of this invention. The fluoro substituted sulfone can be treated with a nucleophile such as ammonia, a primary amine, a quaternary ammonium or metal azide salt or a hydrazine under pressure if desired, to provide an azido, amino, substituted amino or hydrazino group. Azides can be reduced to an amino group using, for example, hydrogen with a metal catalyst or metal chelate catalyst or by an activated hydride transfer reagent. The amines can be acylated as discussed above.
Methods of preparing useful aminethiol intermediates include protection of an aromatic or heteroaromatic thiol with trityl chloride to form the trityl thiol derivative, treatment of the amine with as reagent such as an aromatic or heteraromatic acid chloride to form the amide, removal of the trityl group, with acid to form the thiol. Acylating agents include benzoyl chloride and trityl removing reagents include tirfluoroacetic acid and trisiopropylsilane.
The fluorine on the fluorosulfones of this invention can also be displaced with other aryl or heteroaryl nucloephiles for form compounds of this invention. Examples of such nucleophiles include salts of phenols, thiophenols, xe2x80x94OH group containing aromatic heterocyclic compounds or xe2x80x94SH containing heteroaryl compounds. Tautomers of such groups azo, hydrazo, xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94SH are specifically included as useful isomers.
A preferred method of preparing intermediates in the synthesis of the substituted sulfones is by oxidation of an appropriate acetophenone, prepared from a fluoroacetophenone, with for example, peroxymonosulfate, to form the corresponding phenol-ether. The phenol-ether is converted into its dimethylthiocarbamoyl derivative using dimethylthiocarbamoyl chloride, rearranged into the dimethylthiocarbamoyl derivative with heat to provide the thiol required for preparation of the thioether intermediate discussed and/or shown in the schemes.
The compounds of this invention including protected compounds or intermediates can be oxidized to the sulfones as shown in the schemes and/or discussed above. The selection of the stage of the alternative synthesis to implement this conversion of sulfides into the sulfones or sulfoxides can be carried out by one skilled in the art.
Reagents for this oxidation process may, in a non-limiting example, include peroxymonosulfate (OXONE(copyright)), hydrogen peroxide, meta-chloroperbenzoic acid, perbenzoic acid, peracetic acid, perlactic acid, tert-butyl peroxide, tert-butyl hydroperoxide, tert-butyl hypochlorite, sodium hypochlorite, hypochlorus acid, sodium meta-peroiodate, periodic acid, ozone and the like. Protic, non-protic, dipolar aprotic solvents, either pure or mixed, can be chosen, for example, methanol/water. The oxidation can be carried out at temperature of about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. degrees centrigrade and normally selected from a range xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.
Preparation of the sulfones can also be carried out in two steps by the oxidation of a sulfide to a sulfoxide followed by oxidation of the sulfoxide to the sulfone. This can occur in one pot or by isolation of the sulfoxide. This latter oxidation can be carried out in a manner similar to the oxidation directly to the sulfone except that about one equivalent of oxidizing agent can be used preferably at a lower temperature such as about zero degrees C. Preferred oxidizing agents include peroxymonosulfate and meta-chloroperbenzoic acid.
A sulfonamide of this invention can be prepared in a similar manner using methods and procedures discussed hereinbefore. Aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl dicarboxylic anhydrides, imides (e.g., phthalic anhydrides or imides), their sulfonyl analogs or mixed carboxylic-sulfonic acid amides, imides (e.g., 1,2-benzenethiazole-3 (2H)-one 1,1-dioxides) or anhydrides are useful starting material substrates. Reactions utilizing such substrates can be carried out before or after changes in the substitution patterns of the aryl or heteroaryl rings are made.
The sulfonamides can also be prepared from heterocyclic compounds such as saccharine, saccharine analogs and saccharine homologs. Such compounds and methods are well known in the literature. For example, alkylation of sodium saccharine followed by ring opening or ring opening followed by alkylation permits coupling toto form a protected hydroxamic acid derivative such as a THP (tetrahydropyranyl) or TMS (trimethylsilyl) derivative. Hydrolysis of the protecting group provides the hydroxamic acid. The sulfonamide nitrogen can be further alkylated, acylated or otherwise treated to form various compounds of, for example, Formula VI at this stage of prior to coupling and deprotection.
As a non-limiting example, treatment of a mixed sulfonic/carboxylic anhydride (2-sulfobenzoic acid cyclic anhydride) with an alcohol or the salt of an alcohol or a protected hydroxamic acid provides a ring opened carboxylic acid derivative (ester or anhydride, respectively) as a sulfonic acid or salt. The carboxylic acid derivative so prepared is a product of this invention, and can be converted by standard procedures with reagents such as thionyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride or the like into a sulfonylhalide.
Reaction of the sulfonylhalide with a primary amine, secondary amine or ammonia with or without added base provides a sulfonamide or sulfonimide of this invention, a sulfonamide that can be alkylated to produce a sulfonamide of this invention or an intermediate to a sulfonamide of this invention. These imides or amides of sulfonamides can be alkylated as desired before or after opening to a benzoic acid substituted sulfonamide or phenylacetic acid substituted sulfonamide.
Compounds prepared as above with protected carboxyl groups are readily converted by exchange, combination exchange/hydrolysis or hydrolysis-coupling processes into the hydroxamic acids of this invention. The exchange/conversion of esters, amides and protected hydroxylamines (protected hydroxamic acids) into hydroxamic acids is discussed herein. For example, a sulfonamide-ester can be hydrolyzed to a carboxylic acid that is coupled via a benzotriazole active ester with a THP-hydroxylamine reagent and then deprotected. Phenylacetic acid analogs of the above sulfo benzo acid compounds can also be used inprocesses similar to those above to prepare the corresponding phenylacetic-derived compounds of this invention.
Aryl or heteroaryl 5- or 6-membered ring thiolactones or dithiolactones are also desirable starting materials for the preparation of compounds of this invention. Such thiolactones can be opened to form protected carboxylic acid derivatives such as esters, amides or hydroxylamides before or after changes in the substitution patterns of the aryl or heteroaryl rings are made. Oxidation of the thiol function can be achieved prior to or following substitution changes depending upon the needs and wishes of the skilled chemist. Sulfur compounds can also be oxidized directly to sulfonyl chloride compounds using oxidizing agents whose mechanism involved putative positive chlorine species. Oxidizing agents and methods are discussed hereinabove. The sulfonic acid derivatives so obtained are then converted into the sulfonamides of this invention as previously discussed.
Changes in substitution patterns on the rings of the compounds of this invention can be carried out by processes well known in the art. Non-limiting examples of such processes include diazonium chemistry, aromatic ring substitution reactions or addition-elimination sequences, metallation reactions and halogen metal exchange reactions.
A substituted or unsubstituted aryl or heteroaryl sulfonic acid, sulfonic acid derivative or sulfonamide of this invention can be prepared starting with a halo-sulfonic acid or a sulfonic acid substituted in such a manner that the corresponding anion can be reacted with carbon dioxide, a carbonyl compound, isocyanate, a halogenating reagent, alkylating reagent, acylating reagent, a protected hydroxylamine isocyanate or isothiocyanate derivative to form a compound of this invention or an intermediate to a compound of this invention. An anion can be formed via, for example, direct metallation or metal-halogen exchange. The substituted or unsubstituted aryl or heteroaryl sulfonic acid, sulfonic acid derivative or sulfonamide can be prepared by sulfonation or chlorosulfonation of the substituted or unsubstituted aryl or heteroaryl compound. Metallation reactions as well as halogen-metal exchange reactions to form the salts of the corresponding anions or complexed anions can be carried out by direct treatment with a metal such as lithium, sodium, potassium, palladium, platinum or their compleses, and the like or treatment with a strong base such as tert-butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, and the like as discussed above. These intermediates are then quenched with a reagent such as is discussed elsewhere. The resulting carboxylic acids or carboxylic acid derivatives are converted into the sulfonamides of this invention by methods and proecsses known in the art and discussed herein.
Salts of the compounds or intermediates of this invention are prepared in the normal manner wherein acidic compounds are reacted with bases such as those discussed above to produce metal or nitrogen containing cation salts. Basic compounds such as amines can be treated with an acid to form an amine salt.
It is noted that some compounds of this invention can be synthesized by biochemical processes, including mammalian metabolic processes. For example, methoxy groups can be converted by the liver in situ into alcohols and/or phenols. Where more than one methoxy group is present, either or both groups can be independently metabolized to hydroxy compounds.
Compounds of the present can possess one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and are thus capable of existing in the form of optical isomers as well as in the form of racemic or nonracemic mixtures thereof. The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes well known in the art, for example by formation of diasteroisomeric salts by treatment with an optically active acid or base.
Examples of appropriate acids are tartaric, diacetyltartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, ditoluoyltartaric and camphorsulfonic acid and then separation of the mixture of diastereoisomers by crystallization followed by liberation of the optically active bases from these salts. A different process for separation of optical isomers involves the use of chiral chromatography column optimally chosen to maximize the separation of the enantiomers.
Still another available method involves synthesis of covalent diastereoisomeric molecules, e.g., esters, amides, acetals, ketals, and the like, by reacting compounds of Formula I with an optically active acid in an activated form, a optically active diol or an optically active isocyanate. The synthesized diastereoisomers can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation, and then hydrolyzed to deliver the enantiomerically pure compound. In some cases hydrolysis to the parent optically active drug is not necessary prior to dosing the patient since the compound can behave as a prodrug. The optically active compounds of Formula I can likewise be obtained by utilizing optically active starting materials.
In addition to the optical isomers or potentially optical isomers discussed above, other types of isomers are specifically intended to be included in this discussion and in this invention. Examples include cis isomers, trans isomers, E isomers, Z isomers, syn- isomers, anti- isomers, tautomers and the like. Aryl, heterocyclo or heteroaryl tautomers ,heteroatom isomers and ortho, meta or para substitution isomers are also included as isomers. Solvates or solvent addition compounds such as hydrates or alcoholates are also specifically included both as chemicals of this invention and in, for example, formulations or pharmaceutical compositions for drug delivery.
Where a substituent is designated as, or can be, a hydrogen, the exact chemical nature of a substituent which is other than hydrogen at that position, e.g., a hydrocarbyl radical or a halogen, hydroxy, amino and the like functional group, is not critical so long as it does not adversely affect the overall activity and/or synthesis procedure . For example, two hydroxyl groups, two amino groups, two thiol groups or a mixture of two hydrogen-heteroatom groups on the same carbon are known not to be stable without protection or as a derivative.
The chemical reactions described above are generally disclosed in terms of their broadest application to the preparation of the compounds of this invention. Occasionally, the reactions can not be applicable as described to each compound included within the disclosed scope. The compounds for which this occurs will be readily recognized by those skilled in the art. In all such cases, either the reactions can be successfully performed by conventional modifications known to those skilled in the art, e.g., by appropriate protection of interfering groups, by changing to alternative conventional reagents, by routine modification of reaction conditions, and the like, or other reactions disclosed herein or otherwise conventional, will be applicable to the preparation of the corresponding compounds of this invention. In all preparative methods, all starting materials are known or readily preparable from known starting materials.
Other compounds of this invention that are acids can also form salts. Examples include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium or with organic bases or basic quaternary ammonium salts.
In some cases, the salts can also be used as an acid in the isolation, purification or resolution of the compounds of this invention. 
R2, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are as discussed for Formula VI, and
P=is a selectivity removable protecting group as discussed for R20 
R2, R5, R6, R7, R8, A, B, C, and D are as discussed for Formula VI
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limiting to the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.